La Croix de Ponce Pilate
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE ,Fait suite à L'enfer de glace. Pour libérer Will du Hollandais Volant , Elizabeth s'est rendue en Russie et a fauté avec Barbossa ce qui a condamné Will...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Elizabeth, Jack et Hector sont à Disney comme la plupart des autres.. sauf ceux qui m'appartiennent ( lol vous ferez le tri)**_

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. celle-ci fait suite à L'enfer de glace mais il n'est pas nécesssaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre l'histoire. **_

_**Ce qu'il faut savoir : Barbossa et Liz ont eu une aventure physique alors qu'ils étaient emprisonnés en Russie. L'infidélité de Liz condamnant Will à rester sur le HV, la jeune femme doit maintenant se soumettre à la volnté de Calypso et lui apporter la Croix de Ponce Pilate.**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_Singapour, _

Vêtue d'un long kimono de soie bleutée, Elizabeth Turner regarda s'éloigner la jonque de Mistress Ching. Puis elle rabattit les bords du large chapeau qu'elle avait « emprunté » au Capitaine Barbossa et se tourna résolument vers le quai. Son apparition provoqua quelques rires chez les hommes assemblés, il fallait reconnaître que le chapeau pompeux et le kimono de soie n'étaient guère assortis, mais Elizabeth sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sans se soucier des quolibets, elle se dirigea droit vers le repère de Sao Feng.

L'endroit était encore plus désert que lors de sa première visite, il y avait de cela des années à ce qui lui semblait. Elizabeth regard prudemment autour d'elle puis pénétra dans la forteresse. Comme elle s'y attendait l'endroit était désert. Tai Huang était certes stupide mais pas au point d'utiliser une cache qui avait été découverte par les soldats de la Navy.

Elizabeth laissa son regard errer sur le décor. Tout était à l'abandon. La chaleur des bains de vapeur avait disparu à l'instar des hommes aux corps tatoués et des servantes élégantes. Comme si la forteresse avait cessé de vivre lorsque Feng était mort. La jeune femme repoussa loin d'elle la vague de nostalgie qui menaçait de l'envahir et écarta d'un coup de pied rageur le baquet dans lequel Will avait été plongé.

Elizabeth frissonna et s'empressa vers le foyer dans lequel substituait quelques bûches qui témoignaient de la rapidité avec laquelle l'endroit avait été abandonné des mois plus tôt. Son premier soucis fut d'allumer un feu et elle y parvint au terme d'une dizaine de tentatives. Alors seulement, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'autorisa à penser.

Elle avait passé les dernières semaines sur le navire de Mistress Ching à remâcher sa rage. Envers Calypso la trompeuse tout d'abord, puis envers Barbossa et ses tentations , envers Tai Huang le mutin et enfin envers elle-même. Elle s'avoua franchement qu'elle était en grande partie responsable du désastre qui avait soldé sa tentative de rachat de la liberté de Will. Sa principale erreur avait été de ne pas songer à conclure un accord avec Calypso avant d'agir. La seconde de ses erreurs était d'avoir fait confiance à Tai Huang. Ou plutôt de l'avoir sous estimé.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à son second, Elizabeth serra les dents. Tai l'avait trahie de la plus vile manière qui soit. A cause de lui, elle s'était retrouvée en prison. Une cellule froide et inhospitalière où elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'offrir à Barbossa pour se réchauffer ou mourir. Elle avait choisi la première solution. Troisième erreur. Même si l'alliance avec Barbossa n'avait eu aucune conséquence sur ses relations avec le pirate, elle l'avait enchaînée aux fantaisies de Calypso. A cause de Will. Parce que non contente d'avoir échoué à le libérer, Elizabeth l'avait condamné à dix années de charge supplémentaire. Tout ça pour quelques étreintes hâtives avec Barbossa. Pour un peu elle en aurait pleuré.

Mais Elizabeth Turner n'avait plus de larmes. Elle avait passé des mois à pleurer Will, puis d'autres mois encore emprisonnée. Elle venait de passer des semaines sur le navire de Mistress Ching. Elle avait poursuivi l'Empress jusqu'au Caraïbes mais la jonque était déjà partie. Alors elle avait accepté l'offre de Mistress Ching et était revenue à Singapour. De là, elle récupérerait son navire. Puis elle retrouverait l'île de la Muerta. Parce qu'il existait un moyen de réparer la faute commise avec Barbossa : Offrir La croix de Ponce Pilate à Calypso. En échange, Will ignorerait toujours son infidélité et serait libre au bout des dix premières années de sa charge. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Elizabeth serra les dents à cette pensée puis détourna les yeux du feu qui chatoyait. Elle avait faim. Il était temps de se trouver à manger. Une fois l'estomac plein, elle songerait à son plan.

()()

Elizabeth ne fut pas longue à trouver des armes. Ce qui était logique attendu que la forteresse avait été un repère de pirates. Son ventre gronda et elle posa un regard vide sur un rat avant de se reprendre. Après son passage dans les geôles de Pavlov elle s'était fait plusieurs promesses. La première était de ne plus jamais se mettre en position d'avoir froid. La seconde de ne plus jamais manger de rat. Et elle entendait bien les tenir.

Alors qu'elle se mettait en quête de nourriture, Elizabeth songea à la dernière promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Will ne saurait jamais son infidélité. Elle aurait pu se jurer de ne jamais recommencer. Mais contrairement à la question des rats et du froid, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir à moyenner son corps à nouveau. Et elle était bien forcée de reconnaître que même sans cela elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas succomber à nouveau à l'appel de la chair. Son expérience avec Barbossa avait été suffisamment édifiante pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Son corps avait besoin de caresses et elle doutait d'être capable d'y résister pendant dix ans. Ce qui n'avait aucune importance dès l'instant où elle remplissait sa part de marché et fournissait La Croix de Ponce Pilate à Calypso. Une fois que cela serait fait et qu'elle aurait retrouvé Will, elle aurait bien le temps d'être la femme fidèle qu'elle aurait toujours été si les circonstances lui en avaient laissé le choix.

Un cri de victoire lui échappa alors qu'elle refermait la main sur un sac de riz quasi intact. Elizabeth ôta les insectes qui s'y étaient glissé d'une main assurée et entreprit la cuisson. Alors qu'elle procédait, elle ne songea pas une seule fois qu'elle avait peut être déjà trop changé pour redevenir le moment venu l'épouse que Will avait laissée.

_Tortuga, _

Un bandana encerclant son crâne, Hector Barbossa ouvrit la porte de l'auberge d'un coup de botte agacé. Depuis qu'il avait perdu, non depuis qu'on lui avait volé son chapeau, plus rien n'allait. L'équipage qu'il avait recruté quelques mois plus tôt à Singapour s'était avéré d'une rare incompétence et le bateau qu'il avait volé avait coulé.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'à son bon sens et à une part de chance ( même s'il lui répugnait de l'admettre). Le tenancier haussa le sourcil en voyant sa tenue dépenaillée et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est un établissement honnête ici, si t'as pas de quoi payer tu dégages »

Hector se retourna vers lui, furieux

« Honnête ? Un repaire de pirates ?

- Si t'as pas de quoi payer tu sors. »

Pour un peu, Barbossa se serait étouffé de rage. Comment cet homme osait il lui parler ainsi ? Depuis quand s'adressait on avec mépris au Capitaine Barbossa , la terreur des sept mers ?

La réponse était évidente : depuis que cette fichue Elizabeth Swann avait pris le large avec son chapeau et le compas de Sparrow. Barbossa remâcha sa rage envers la jeune femme et se tourna vers l'aubergiste

« C'est ainsi que tu t'adresses au Capitaine Barbossa ?

- Barbossa ? Ricana un homme non loin d'eux. Hector Barbossa est mort en Russie, c'est Jack Sparrow qui commande le Black Pearl à présent »

Cette nouvelle finit d'énerver Hector qui logea une balle entre les deux yeux de l'impertinent.

Son geste déclencha une bagarre générale et Barbossa en profita pour se tourner vers l'aubergiste

« Dis moi où je peux trouver Sparrow ?

- Je, je ,je ne sais pas, bredouilla l'homme

- Qui sait ?

- Une, une des catins peut être… »

Barbossa grimaça. Décidément Jack ne changeait pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se ravisa

« Une dernière chose , sais tu où je pourrais trouver un chapeau ? »

()()

Il en essaya une bonne dizaine avant d'en trouver un qui soit satisfaisant. Bien sûr il n'avait pas la prestance de celui qu'Elizabeth lui avait lâchement dérobé mais ce dernier ferait bien l'affaire en attendant.

Muni de son chapeau neuf -qui n'avait même pas de plume, une honte !- Barbossa se dirigea droit vers deux catins. Il avait tout de suite reconnu les deux inséparables : Giselle la blonde et Scarlett la rousse. Ou l'inverse. Bref, après tout cela lui importait guère.

« Où est Sparrow ? » Demanda-t-il à la plus blonde des deux.

Cette dernière le toisa puis sourit en se tournant vers son amie

« Jack Sparrow ?

- Oui Jack Sparrow ! Pourquoi ? Il n'y en a pas un aut… » commença à s'inquiéter Barbossa.

La main de la catin s'écrasa sur sa joue avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase.

« Donne lui ça de ma part

- Et celle-ci de la mienne » Ajouta la rouquine en souffletant son autre joue.

Suffoqué d'indignation, Barbossa regarda les deux femmes s'éloigner bras dessus, bras dessous. S'il avait encore eu son chapeau, jamais elles n'auraient osé faire une chose pareille !

« Une pomme ? » Proposa une voix dans son dos.

Barbossa se retourna avec vivacité

« Comment dire n… Calypso ? »

La nymphe lui fit un sourire prétentieux

« Ça fait longtemps Hector ..

- Pas encore assez. » Rétorqua le pirate en mordant de bon cœur dans la pomme.

Calypso le regarda faire avec une expression étrange

« Tu n'as jamais su résister à une pomme Hector… »

Cette fois le pirate s'interrompit et la toisa avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ? »

Barbossa lui adressa un regard éloquent et Calypso prit l'air évasif

« Je suis venu te proposer un marché Hector »

Cette fois le pirate reposa la pomme

« Quel genre ?

- L'immortalité que tu convoites tant contre La Croix de Ponce Pilate. »

Barbossa la regarda d'un air rusé

« Je croyais qu'Elizabeth se chargeait de te la procurer….

- Peut être … Elle le souhaite… Mais en est elle capable ?Susurra Calypso en glissant ses doigts le long du torse du pirate.

- Sûrement pas. Se rengorgea Barbossa.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin des services d'un vrai pirate… Va sur l'île de la Muerta et … »

Calypso s'interrompit tandis que Barbossa reculait comme si elle venait de le piquer

« La Muerta. Répéta-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que je vais retourner sur cette île maudite après tout ce qu'elle m'a coûté !

- Si tu veux l'immortalité tu le feras…. » Répondit Calypso d'un ton câlin.

Barbossa tiqua

« Elle a coulé.

- Tu as assez de ressources pour trouver un moyen de contourner ça

- Je n'ai plus de navire.

- Le plaisant Jack sera bientôt là…. »

Le visage de Barbossa se durcit à cette mention et Calypso en profita pour approcher de nouveau.

« Trouve La Croix Hector…. »

Barbossa la toisa mais elle s'évanouit soudain. Surpris le pirate regarda fixement l'endroit où elle se tenait avant de baisser les yeux. La pomme était toujours là. Barbossa hésita quelques instants puis ramassa le fruit.

« Après tout pourquoi pas…. Du moment que je ne touche pas à l'or maudit… » Murmura-t-il.

Puis il croqua joyeusement dans sa pomme et s'éloigna en direction du port. Si Calypso disait vrai, le Pearl serait bientôt de nouveau à lui.


	2. Récupérer son navire

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Thank you very much to Poty for the wonderfuls reviews ! I hope these chapter will please you !**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Tortuga, **_

Barbossa commençait à penser que Calypso s'était moquée de lui lorsque, à l'aube du sixième jour suivant sa rencontre avec la nymphe, le Black Pearl se matérialisa à l'horizon. Hector referma sa main sur son pistolet à cette vue dont il avait rêvée. Il avait eu du temps pour imaginer ce qu'il ferait à Jack Sparrow une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur lui. Dans les premiers temps, il s'était dit qu'il le tuerait avant de décider que ce n'était pas assez. Sparrow lui avait volé son navire, il avait poussé ses hommes à se mutiner. SES hommes. Un tel affront méritait un châtiment pire qu'une simple mort.

Hector sourit au souvenir d'Elizabeth Turner. La jeune femme et ce qui s'était passé entre eux seraient une arme de choix. Sparrow avait beau dire, il avait bien remarqué les regards dont il enveloppait la jeune femme. Des regards brûlants de désir qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que Sparrow adressait habituellement à ses conquêtes féminines. Peut être même était il amoureux de la fille. En tout cas il l'espérait. Ainsi le coup qu'il lui porterait serait plus douloureux. Le tout était de trouver le bon moment pour le faire.

Il se rencogna dans l'ombre et observa le débarquement du Black Pearl. Il lui serait facile de s'emparer du navire pendant que Jack serait ivre mort dans un coin. Mais il ne voulait pas seulement récupérer le Pearl. Il voulait aussi se venger. Déjà il avait subtilisé son compas à Jack. Maintenant il allait lui montrer qu'il lui avait volé plus encore. Sparrow regretterait longtemps sa minable mutinerie. Il y veillerait.

L'hostilité submergea Hector en voyant apparaître la silhouette grotesque du pirate. Sa main se referma par automatisme sur son pistolet et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tirer. Il grinça des dents en voyant Pintel et Ragetti accrochés aux basques du pirate. Ceux la aussi lui paieraient cher leur trahison décida-t-il.

De sa cachette, Barbossa vit Jack se retourner et tendre la main à une femme qui débarquait du Pearl. Surpris par cette dernière, Hector tendit le cou pour mieux voir. La femme était vêtue à la mode pirate et ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés étaient retenus par un catogan. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Barbossa réfléchit rapidement : Sparrow n'était pas du genre à voyager avec une femme ( exception faite d'Elizabeth Turner) ou alors pas longtemps. Dans ce cas, le pirate prévoyait peut être de l'abandonner à Tortuga ce qui ferait d'elle une alliée de choix dans sa vengeance.

Hector se serra contre le mur. Sparrow approchait, la femme à ses côtés. D'où il était il put saisir une partie de leur conversation.

« Vraiment Sparrow je ne vois pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à perdre votre temps ici.

- Parce que c'est ici que vous trouverez les hommes dont vous avez besoin Gracie. »

Barbossa retint un sourire en voyant la femme se retourner vivement et plaquer Jack contre le mur, un couteau sous sa gorge. L'imbécile n'avait rien vu venir.

« Capitaine O' Malley Sparrow. Pas Grâce ou Gracie. Savvy? »

Un gargouillis répondit à la femme et elle relâcha son étreinte.

Barbossa s'avança un peu, intéressé. La fille n'était pas jolie ( elle était même tout sauf ça ) mais son comportement était celui d'un pirate aguerri ce qui lui plaisait.

« Maintenant, emmenez moi voir ces hommes qui selon vous sont meilleurs que mes irlandais.

- Et ensuite vous me rendrez ma carte ? Demanda Jack avec un air plein d'espoir. Et le Pearl ?

- Nous verrons »

Barbossa faillit éclater de rire. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais cette femme, un pirate de toute évidence avait réussi à s'emparer du navire de Sparrow. Fallait il que ce dernier soit un piètre capitaine pour que même une femme réussisse à s'emparer du Pearl.

Le pirate laissa un peu de distance entre eux puis les suivit, certain de connaître la destination de Sparrow. Il ne s'était pas trompé et sourit en voyant l'air abattu de Jack assis au côté de la femme. De toute évidence, la chance avait sérieusement tourné pour le pirate. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Barbossa s'en réjouit. Il rabattit son chapeau neuf sur sa tête et s'éloigna un peu. La présence de la femme bouleversait ses plans. Il devait réfléchir à la manière de la retourner en sa faveur.

Un léger cri le fit sursauter et il se retrouva face à des Pintel et Ragetti visiblement terrifiés. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire féroce et il s'approcha des deux compères.

« Ca… ca…. Ca.. Pitaine… bredouilla Ragetti

- Tiens des mutins. Souligna Barbossa, ravi de leurs mines terrifiées.

- C'était pas notre faute, le capitaine Jack il nous a forcé ! » S 'exclama Pintel.

Ragetti lui lança un regard perplexe et l'autre lui tapa dans les côtes en affichant un sourire faux. Ragetti cilla puis comprit enfin.

« Ahhhh oui. C'est vrai il nous a forcé »

Barbossa les toisa. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait logé une balle entre les deux yeux de ces lâches incompétents depuis longtemps. Cependant, leur bêtise et leur habitude de retourner leur veste pourrait lui servir. Aussi, au lieu de sortir son pistolet, Barbossa désigna une ruelle sombre.

« Entrez là dedans »

Ragetti pencha la tête et se retourna vers lui, son unique œil embué

« Mais il fait tout noir , geignit il.

- Justement. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Après un dernier regard désespéré en direction de Jack, qui toujours assis aux côtés de Grâce affichait une mine catastrophée, les deux mutins se décidèrent.

Barbossa les toisa et savoura leur peur manifeste avant de se décider à parler.

« Alors dites moi. Qui est cette femme avec Sparrow ?

- Une sorcière !

- Une Jézabel, » répondit en même temps Ragetti.

Devant la surprise des deux autres, il se crut obligé de préciser

« Bah dans la Bible il est dit que…

- Arrête de citer la Bible tu sais même pas lire, l'interrompit Pintel.

- Si je sais ! Et j'ai pas besoin pour savoir que cette fille est une Jézabel »

Barbossa se fit violence pour ne pas tirer dans le tas. Au lieu de ça il interrompit la querelle.

« Donc cette femme ?

- Bah on l'a recueillie en mer avec une poignée d'hommes, commença Pintel.

- Monsieur Gibbs il a bien dit que ça portait malheur une fille aux cheveux rouges comme ça, mais le capitaine Jack il a rien voulu entendre. »

Barbossa cacha mal son sourire : il avait toujours su que Jack était trop faible pour faire un bon pirate.

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il en savourant par avance la réponse.

Pintel cracha sur le sol

« Elle a pris le commandement avec ses hommes et les cartes à Jack

- J'avais cru le comprendre. Que faites vous à Tortuga ?

- Elle veut recruter des hommes. Le capitaine Jack il a dit qu'il l'aiderait mais qu'en échange elle devrait lui rendre le bateau »

Barbossa sourit encore plus largement. Il planta là les deux hommes et se dirigea droit vers la place où se tenait Jack.

L'air décidé et le chapeau fièrement vissé sur son crâne, il avança vers le couple.

« Sparrow … » susurra-t-il.

L'air catastrophé de Jack le ravit. Pourtant le pirate se reprit.

« Hector, vieille branche, je te croyais mort quelque part en Russie »

Barbossa prit une pomme et mordit nonchalamment dedans.

« C'est qu'on a du se tromper.

- T'étais pas en Russie ?

- Si. Et je n'étais pas seul , laissa planer Barbossa avant de se tourner vers la femme. Capitaine O Malley je crois ? Laissez moi me présenter, Hector Barbossa, Seigneur de la Mer Caspienne et désireux de vous servir de second sur le Black Pearl.

- Quoi ? » Glapit Jack.

Un regard méfiant lui répondit et Jack agita les mains.

« Non, non ça ne va pas du tout. On avait dit que.

- La ferme Sparrow. Le coupa la femme avant de se retourner vers Barbossa. Je suis Grace O Malley.

- Je sais qui vous êtes Capitaine, votre réputation a dépassé l'Irlande. » Répondit Barbossa d'une voix onctueuse.

Grace se rengorgea à sa flatterie et le toisa

« Et pourquoi devrais je vous prendre à mon bord ?

- Parce que je sais manœuvrer le Pearl mieux que personne.

- Sparrow m'a promis un autre navire.

- Foutaises. Aucun n'est aussi rapide que le Pearl. Prenez moi comme second et je vous le prouverai » répondit Barbossa amusé par l'air indigné de Jack.

La femme se leva

« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour me trouver un équipage digne de ce nom.

- QUOI ! Mais notre accord…

- Ne tient plus Sparrow. Barbossa on lève l'ancre dans sept heures. » déclara la femme en se levant.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner et Jack se tourna vers Barbossa.

« Bugger…. Tu as fait raté tout mes plans.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en vois désolé. »

Jack chercha maladroitement son pistolet avant de se raviser. Grace le lui avait pris comme le reste.

« La Russie était intéressante, commença Barbossa.

- Mon compas ! Rend moi mon compas.

- Oh désolé je ne l'ai plus. Une de nos vieilles connaissances me l'a emprunté. »

Jack posa un regard suspicieux sur Barbossa.

« Qui ça ?

- Elizabeth Swann, enfin Turner »

A la grande satisfaction de Barbossa, le regard de Jack s'assombrit légèrement puis :

« Je la croyais à Tripoli.

- Non, elle était en Russie. Nous avons passé du temps ensemble là bas, appris à nous connaître… »

Jack le fixa avec méfiance et Barbossa mordit dans une pomme avant de reprendre.

« Très imaginative sous ses dehors innocents…

- Imaginative ? Releva Jack en pâlissant un peu.

- Et jolie avec ça. Une peau douce, des cheveux soyeux. Et l'intérieur vaut l'extérieur » commenta Barbossa.

Cette fois la mine de Jack s'allongea et il balbutia

« Tu… tu elle …

- Nous avons couché ensemble. Et vu le nombre de fois où nous l'avons fait, je peux te dire que la dame a adoré ça. »

Touché, songea Barbossa, amusé tandis que la mine de Jack s'allongeait encore.

« Elle et …balbutia le pirate.

- Mon pauvre Jack, tu n'as jamais su y faire avec les femmes. » Se moqua Hector.

La violence de la réaction de Jack le surprit autant qu'elle le ravit. Jack le saisit par le col, le visage congestionné de rage.

« Où est elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Sans émotion apparente, Barbossa se dégagea de son étreinte avec calme.

« Rien de plus que ce qu'elle désirait.

- Tu mens … Lizzie, elle, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Pas avec toi.

- Elle porte un tatouage dans le creux de ses reins. Un cygne. Comment crois tu que je l'ai vu ? »

L'air égaré, Jack recula.

« Si tu as osé… Je .. Elle…

- Il fait froid en Russie, se moqua Barbossa. La dame avait besoin qu'on la réchauffe. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Maintenant dégage, j'ai un équipage à recruter. »

Jack baissa la tête.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit…

- Parce que tu crois que je m'en soucie ? Maintenant écarte toi, ces hommes attendent de savoir s'ils sont dignes de naviguer sous mon commandement.

- Pas de écarte toi ! » Bredouilla Jack, fou de rage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Sous l'œil médusé de Barbossa, Jack s'écroula à terre. Derrière lui, Pintel et Ragetti rirent bêtement, une bouteille à la main.

« C'est à cause de lui si on est commandé par une fille » Geignit Ragetti.

Pour une fois, Barbossa se félicita d'avoir épargné les deux idiots. Grâce à eux son triomphe était parfait.

« Emmenez ça hors de ma vue. Ordonna-t-il en désignant Jack.

- On le tue capitaine ?

- Oui on le tue ? »

Le pirate hésita une fraction de seconde puis sourit au souvenir de l'expression de Jack lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son « aventure » avec Elizabeth.

« Non, finit il par déclarer. Quelquefois il y a des souffrances pire que la mort… »

Pintel et Ragetti le regardèrent sans comprendre et Barbossa les congédia d'un signe de la main.

Lorsque Jack réussit à se défaire de ses liens, quelques heures plus tard, il ne put qu'assister impuissant au départ du Pearl qui n'était déjà plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

« Sale traître » Ragea le pirate avant de se tourner avec soupir vers les prostituées. Il avait besoin d'oublier tout ça… Besoin d'oublier qu'outre son compas, il venait de perdre son navire … Et que cette foutue Elizabeth avait offert à son plus vieil ennemi ce qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé.

_**Singapour, **_

La vie à Singapour se révéla plus simple que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elizabeth ne fut pas longue à découvrir que la population locale évitait scrupuleusement le repaire de Feng. Elle apprit au détour d'une conversation que beaucoup pensaient l'endroit maudit en raison du sang versé par la Compagnie.

Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour conserver sa place. La forteresse de Feng recelait de nombreux trésors et Elizabeth avait eu tôt fait de découvrir une malle remplie de vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elle l'avait fouillée avec plaisir et l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait retrouvé son âme de jeune fille alors qu'elle se parait des étoffes.

Elle avait abandonné le kimono seyant mais par trop voyant de Mistress Ching pour une tenue masculine. Les cheveux soigneusement dissimulés sous un petit chapeau à pointe nettement plus approprié que celui de Barbossa, Elizabeth arpentait chaque jour le port, guettant le retour de l'Empress.

La première fois qu'elle « emprunta » la bourse d'un passant arriva presque par hasard. Elle était assise sur une caisse et observait l'horizon d'un œil sombre lorsqu'un homme se baissa devant elle. Sa bourse rebondie était à portée de sa main. Sans réfléchir elle l'avait saisie avant de détaler dans les rues. Ce soir là elle s'était offert un festin dans une petite échoppe.

La bourse s'était vidée trop vite et Elizabeth après avoir effectué son tour de pont habituel, suivait un homme au ventre replet. Elle avait vu sa bourse lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour saluer une connaissance. Le regard froid, la jeune femme le suivit tandis qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

Elle le rattrapa sans peine et glissa son couteau contre son dos. L'homme glapit.

« Donne moi ta bourse ou tu es mort » murmura-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna et la regarda avec effroi. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Le notable ressemblait à son père. Elle se força à répéter d'une voix ferme

« Ta bourse dépêche toi.

- Je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal, j'ai, j'ai deux enfants et …

- Si tu me donnes ta bourse je ne te ferais rien. » S'impatienta Elizabeth.

Les doigts tremblants de l'homme effleurèrent sa ceinture et Elizabeth détourna les yeux. Il ressemblait trop à son père.

« Monsieur Facher ? Un problème ? » interrogea subitement une voix dans le dos d'Elizabeth.

Toute à sa nostalgie, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. A son grand effroi, sa victime poussa des cris effarés

« Une voleuse, une voleuse !

- Imbécile ! » Cracha Elizabeth en plantant son couteau dans le ventre de l 'homme.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la bourse tandis qu'il s'écroulait et elle se retourna pour faire face aux autres. Ils étaient trois. Trois soldats de la compagnie. Grinçant des dents à la vue de leur uniforme, Elizabeth affermit sa prise sur le couteau.

« N'approchez pas »

Bien sûr les soldats ne tinrent pas compte de son avertissement. Heureusement pour Elizabeth l'un de ses assaillants était un novice dont c'était la première affectation. Elle eut tôt fait de le désarmer et de s'approprier son épée.

Sa lame s'entrechoqua avec celle des deux autres et elle se défendit comme un beau diable. Un cri de victoire lui échappa en sentant l'épée du second être projetée sur le côté et elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour parer le coup du troisième.

« Sale voleuse, crois moi c'est la corde qui t'attend »

En sueur, Elizabeth le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

« Pas voleuse, pirate. » déclara-t-elle fièrement avant de détaler en voyant le reste de la troupe courir dans sa direction.

La bourse soigneusement calée contre son sein, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle emprunta une ruelle, puis une seconde avant de s'immobiliser. Elle était dans un cul de sac. Elizabeth tourna un regard traqué derrière elle puis chercha une issue. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être là. Et vu leur nombre, elle ne faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances.

« Par ici » lui glissa une voix.

Elizabeth n'hésita pas. Elle se précipita dans la direction indiquée. Une main se referma sur sa bouche et elle se débattit

« Tais toi et ne bouge pas » lui ordonna la voix.

Elizabeth cherchait à le mordre lorsqu'elle vit les soldats arriver dans son champ de vision. Elle se calma instantanément et les fixa, le cœur battant.

« Elle n'est pas là.

- Impossible. Ce mur est trop haut, elle n'a pas pu l'escalader, fouillez l'endroit. Je la veux au bout d'une corde. Cette femme a tué l'envoyé du Gouverneur. »

Elizabeth ressentit un vague remords à la pensée des deux enfants de l'homme mais l'autre la tira en arrière.

« Pas de bruits, suis moi »

Elle n'hésita pas. Dans son esprit, tout valait mieux que d'être prise par les soldats. S'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle suivit son sauveur improvisé dans un dédale sombre.

« Plus vite » souffla ce dernier tandis que les bottes des soldats se rapprochaient.

« Elle est sûrement partie par là ! » S'exclama un homme non loin d'elle.

La peur aiguillonna Elizabeth et elle pressa le pas. Son sauveur en fit autant et se précipita dans une pièce. Elizabeth le regarda avec désespoir. Il l'avait guidée dans une cave ! L'homme se rua sur un tapis richement décoré et souleva un anneau qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« A l'intérieur »

Elizabeth n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde et se précipita dans le trou. L'homme la suivit et referma sur eux.

« Maintenant te taire » ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth obtempéra et elle sentit le corps de l'autre pressé contre le sien. Au dessus d'elle, les bottes des soldats résonnaient.

« Elle n'est pas là » annonça une voix.

Pour un peu Elizabeth en aurait défailli de soulagement mais une autre voix s'éleva. Celle de son dernier adversaire.

« Elle est forcément là. Brûlez cette maison »

Elizabeth étouffa un cri d'horreur et le bras de l'homme lui enserra la taille.

« Chut » murmura-t-il.

Tremblante, Elizabeth sentit la fumée infiltrer leur cachette tandis que les bottes s'éloignaient.

« Si elle est là elle va griller c'est encore mieux que la corde » se félicita un homme.

Elizabeth l'entendit à peine. Ses poumons la brûlaient et l'inconnu avait mis à nouveau sa main devant sa bouche, l'étouffant à demi. Elizabeth se débattit faiblement et écarta la main.

« Calme toi. Les flammes ne viendront pas… »

L'homme s'interrompit pour tousser puis :

« Respire que si nécessaire »

A demi morte de suffocation, Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement puis la fumée se raréfia. Elle sentit des gouttes glacées sur son visage et sursauta

« Ils sont en train d'éteindre » murmura l'inconnu à son oreille.

Il passa encore de longues minutes voir des heures avant que le silence ne les enveloppe à nouveau.

« Ils sont partis, déclara son sauveur. Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois oui » répondit Elizabeth dont la tête tournait.

Le corps de l'homme déserta le sien et elle entendit un bruit au dessus d'elle, suivi par une faible lueur.

« Viens » lui enjoignit il

L'instant d'après Elizabeth se retrouvait sur le sol de la cave. Des braises y couvaient encore.

« Suis moi »

Comme un pantin, Elizabeth obéit. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à l'homme.

« Couvre ta bouche et ton nez »

Elle plaqua son vêtement comme il le lui avait indiqué et le suivit.

Elle faillit pleurer de soulagement en sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Devant elle, son sauveur inspira bruyamment. Elizabeth l'imita puis

« Merci » déclara-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

L'homme leva une main mate et se tourna vers elle. Elizabeth accusa le choc. Son sauveur semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Le jeune asiatique lui sourit timidement

« Je m'appelle Lee.

- Elizabeth Swa… Turner

- Je sais qui tu es. Pourquoi crois tu que je me suis donné autant de mal ? » répondit il.

Elizabeth le regarda avec méfiance

« Que savez-vous au juste ?

- Tu es Elizabeth Swann Turner , les anglais te connaissent comme la fille du Gouverneur de Per Royal mais les pirates te reconnaissent comme leur Roi. Le pirate Sao Feng t' as légué sa place de Seigneur et son navire. »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et Lee poursuivit

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Elizabeth. En vérité je pense que nous avons des intérêts communs. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai suivie depuis ton arrivée à Singapour.

- Suivie ? S'étonna la jeune femme en se gourmandant de n'avoir rien vu. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis le frère de Tai Huang. Répondit l'homme. Ou plutôt était. Ce bâtard ne mérite pas le nom de frère. »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire en lisant la haine dans le regard de son sauveur.

« En effet il se pourrait que nous ayons des intérêts communs » répondit elle.


	3. Planification

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci beaucoup à Poty pour sa lecture et sa fidélité ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos personnages … Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Singapour**_

Elizabeth, flanquée de Lee, retrouva avec bonheur la relative sécurité de son repaire. Plissant le nez sous les effluves de cendre qu'elle exhalait, elle se tourna vers son sauveur.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un bain »

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'assit.

« Dans ce cas nous parlerons après ».

Elizabeth hésita. Lee Huang avait beau lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ne serait ce qu'à cause du nom qui était le sien.

« Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi, j'aurais pu le faire au moins une dizaine de fois pendant ton sommeil » déclara l'homme.

Elizabeth tiqua puis reconnut en son fort intérieur la justesse de l'argument. Sans plus se soucier de l'homme, elle se hâta vers la salle adjacente et se mit en devoir de verser l'eau qu'elle avait mise à chauffer dans un baquet.

Un long soupir soulagé lui échappa lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et elle posa son sabre à portée de main. La confiance avait des limites.

Une fois séchée et rhabillée, Sao Feng semblait avoir été un grand amateur d'étoffe pour son plus grand bonheur, Elizabeth rejoignit Lee.

« Que proposes tu ?

- Voilà qui est direct, apprécia l'homme. Je te propose mon aide pour récupérer l'Empress.

- Qui te dit que je veux le récupérer ?

- Pourquoi serais tu ici si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol et le fixa.

« Admettons que je veuille le récupérer. Pourquoi aurais je besoin de ton aide ?

- Parce que je suis disposé à te l'offrir et que tu n'as guère d'autres alliés. »

Elizabeth réfléchit rapidement tout en observant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. A présent qu'il avait lavé la suie qui couvrait son visage, il ne paraissait plus si jeune qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

« Pourquoi m'aiderais tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un compte à régler avec Tai Huang. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le faire. Si tu le connais si bien que tu le prétends, il te serait facile de le tuer sans mon aide. Alors que cherches tu ? »

L'homme sourit avec froideur

« Méfiante…

- Je préfère le terme de lucide. Alors ? Ton prix ?

- On prétend que tu es l'épouse du Hollandais Volant.

- Tu le sais déjà puisque tu connaissais mon nom. Que veux tu réellement Lee ?

- Un navire et l'assurance de ne pas mourir.

- Si je récupère l'Empress ce ne sera pas pour te l'offrir. Quand à ta seconde requête, ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'offrir la vie éternelle.

- Sauf si tu me donnes les cartes du vieux Feng»

Elizabeth cilla et se força à ne pas réagir.

« Si c'est ton prix tu peux repartir immédiatement Lee. Elles ne sont pas en ma possession

- Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu sais qui les détiens. Quand au navire, j'ai toujours admiré la jonque de Mistress Ching »

Elizabeth ne put contenir un léger sourire

« Rien que ça ? Dois je te rappeler que Ching est mon alliée ?

- Pas la mienne. Quand aux alliances… Elles n'ont de sens que tant qu'elles sont utiles. »

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau. Lee lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait même beaucoup.

« Dans ce cas, rien ne me dit que tu me resteras fidèle.

- C'est un risque à prendre. »

Elizabeth fixa le jeune homme

« Admettons que je dise oui… Que proposes tu ?

- Je t'aide à renverser Tai et à reprendre l'Empress. Puis tu m'aides à obtenir la jonque de Ching. Et les cartes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je respecterais mon engagement ?

- C'est un risque à prendre » sourit le jeune homme.

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau et lui tendit la main.

« Très bien Lee. J'accepte ton offre. Aide moi et le moment venu, je veillerais à ce que tu obtiennes les cartes.

- Et pour la jonque ?

- Aussi » assura Elizabeth.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme se leva souplement.

« Bien, je reviendrais te voir lorsque Tai sera de retour. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec curiosité.

« Tu pars ?

- Tu préfères que je te tienne compagnie ? Répondit l'homme d'un ton moqueur en la détaillant avec audace.

- Sûrement pas. » affirma Elizabeth en se sentant rougir.

Lee haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, la laissant seule. Après son départ, Elizabeth cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise, puis elle s'allongea. Si elle voulait affronter Tai Huang, elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces.

En dépit de tout ses efforts, le sommeil s'entêta à la fuir et Elizabeth finit par se lever, agacée. Le comportement de Lee l'intriguait. Il l'avait sauvée , ils avaient passé un accord puis il était parti sans rien tenter de plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le regrettait non, bien sûr que non… Mais de la part d'un pirate, cela était surprenant. La jeune femme se rassit et soupira de plus belle en fixant d'un œil morne les flammes qui brillaient.

Une fois de plus, ses pensées la ramenèrent vers Lee. Le jeune homme était vigoureux. Elle avait senti sa force lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui dans la cave.

« N 'y pense même pas ! S'ordonna-t-elle à voix haute. C'est à cause de désirs comme ça que tu en es là »

Immédiatement ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à Barbossa et elle grinça des dents. L'espace d'une seconde elle regretta l'absence du pirate. Avec lui l'assouvissement était simple.. Et attendu que la faute était déjà commise, il n'y avait plus lieu de regretter.

Comme s'il lui répondait son ventre se durcit et Elizabeth se leva à nouveau. Avec une expression résignée, elle entreprit de se faire du thé. La nuit serait aussi solitaire que longue…

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Barbossa promena un regard ironique sur les hommes qui avaient été si prompts à l'abandonner quelques mois plus tôt et savoura la peur que son retour leur causait. Derrière lui, la voix rauque de Grace O Malley s'éleva.

« J'espère que vous allez être plus efficace que Sparrow, Barbossa. J'ai besoin de rejoindre l'Irlande au plus vite. »

Barbossa se fendit d'un sourire onctueux. Un sourire contre lequel Jack aurait pu mettre en garde Grace s'il avait encore été à bord.

« Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine O'Malley, j'ai barré ce navire durant dix longues années, je le connais mieux qu'aucun autre »

La femme lui renvoya un regard peu amène.

« Je l'espère bien sans quoi votre carrière risque de se voir écourtée »

Barbossa se contenta de s'incliner puis se retourna vers les hommes pour hurler ses ordres.

Une fois le Pearl lancé à pleine voilure en direction d'une Irlande que Barbossa ne comptait pas visiter, le pirate se présenta dans la cabine que s'était appropriée la femme.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me rejoindre » grinça Grace.

Barbossa s'empara d'une pomme et mordit machinalement dans le fruit avant de répondre.

« Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis une carte »

Grace ricana légèrement

« Me croyez vous stupide Barbossa ? Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de vous… Vous n'aurez la carte qu'une fois que nous serons arrivés à destination.

- Je comprends, votre méfiance m'honore » répondit Barbossa avant de sortir , un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois sur le pont, le pirate se dirigea vers la barre d'un pas léger. Le regard de Grace lorsqu'il avait parlé de la carte l'avait trahie. Elle avait caché la carte dans le dernier endroit où un homme pourrait avoir envie de la chercher. Maintenant qu'il disposait de cette information ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il reprenne le commandement du Pearl et trouve la Fontaine de Jouvence. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien promis à Calypso… Et il accepterait avec plaisir tout ce qui le garderait éloigné de la Muerta…

_**Singapour, **_

Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis leur rencontre lorsque Lee réapparut dans le repaire d'Elizabeth.

« Huang sera à quai dans une semaine » annonça-t-il en guise de préambule.

Elizabeth sursauta en l'entendant entrer puis se redressa.

« Dans ce cas que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Lee se contenta d'un regard vaguement méprisant qui déplut à la jeune femme puis observa

« Tu n'as guère été discrète. Toute la Navy te recherche

- Et bien qu'ils cherchent…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. » La reprit l'homme.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le regard luisant de rage à peine contenue.

« Crois tu que je l'ignore ? Je sais exactement de quoi la Compagnie est capable.

- Alors sois plus prudente. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Et aussi de quoi passer plus inaperçue. »

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil en le voyant sortir un tas de robes de son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ragea-t-elle en voyant un corset.

- Je croyais que tu avais été éduquée chez les nobles. » Riposta Lee.

Elizabeth eut un haut de cœur en voyant les robes impudiques qu'il exhibait

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Te déguiser ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Lee la regarda sans sourire

« Les hommes de la compagnie recherchent une femme pirate vêtue comme un homme. Ils arrêtent toutes les femmes vêtues à la mode asiatique qui dissimulent leurs visages. Ils ne songent pas aux catins. »

La mine d'Elizabeth s'allongea.

« Tu plaisantes … »

Lee n'eut pas besoin de répondre: les fards et rouges qu'il venait de disposer parlaient pour lui.

Elizabeth déglutit

« Hors de question. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. »

Cette fois un sourire sardonique se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme

« Tu tues, tu rançonnes, tu pilles… Mais tu refuses de te déguiser en putain ? Pourquoi ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas de réponse précise à sa question, excepté le fait qu'elle avait la conviction que si elle se grimait ainsi, elle ne mériterait plus la fierté de son père. La jeune femme déglutit à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à son père depuis des mois. Le Gouverneur avait été fier d'elle. Même en la sachant devenue pirate. Parce qu'il estimait que son combat était juste. Mais que penserait il s'il pouvait la voir vêtue comme une catin ? Que penserait il de ses agissements des derniers mois ? Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra et pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle sentit des larmes de désespoir monter.

Lee l'observa et détourna pudiquement le visage tandis qu'elle se retournait, les épaules tremblantes.

« Est-ce que tu es certain que c'est le seul moyen ? finit par demander Elizabeth d'une voix fêlée.

- Le seul non. Mais le plus sûr, y compris pour approcher Tai. Il ne t'attendra pas sous ce déguisement, il te juge trop _noble_ pour ça » Répondit Lee sans dissimuler son mépris .

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration.

« Comment sais tu ce que Tai pense de moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

Tout en parlant, elle baissa la main jusqu'à la garde de son épée, les yeux à présent secs.

« Parce qu'il m'a parlé de toi lorsqu'il est venu dans ma maison et qu'il a enlevé ma fille de quatorze ans pour le servir » répondit Lee d'un ton vibrant de haine.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres submergée par le souvenir de Sonja, la jeune russe que Tai avait tenté de soustraire pour lui seul.

« Je suis navrée, je …

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je le hais. La coupa Lee. Ma fille était tout ce qui me restait et il me l'a prise. Il a dit que maintenant qu'il était capitaine, il peut prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il voulait ma fille. »

Elizabeth tendit une main hésitante vers Lee puis la rabaissa. L'homme s'était détourné. Sans doute pour qu'elle ne le voit pas pleurer à son tour.

« Nous la vengerons. Je te le promets »

Lee se tourna vers elle et redressa le menton.

« C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Parce que je sais qu'il t'a volé quelque chose à toi aussi

- Ce n'est qu'une jonque…. Répondit Elizabeth

- Pas pour toi. Sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas , mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il sous entendait. Bien sûr que l'Empress n'était qu'un navire parmi tant d'autres…. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le désirer hormis pour retourner à la Muerta et sauver Will… Elle grimaça puis se pencha sur les étoffes

« Allons explique moi ton plan »

Il s'avéra que le plan de Lee était fort simple… Elizabeth s'introduirait sur l'Empress déguisée en putain au nez et à la barbe de la Navy qui la recherchait. Puis, une fois à bord elle se débarrasserait de Tai, Lee la rejoindrait et lui prêterait main forte avec les hommes.

« Je les connais tous depuis longtemps. Ils me suivront.

- Ton plan pourrait marcher sans mon aide. Remarqua Elizabeth. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »

Lee s'assombrit.

« Pour les cartes et le bateau. Il me faudra les deux pour retrouver ma fille et lui rendre son innocence »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

« Retrouver ta fille ? »

Lee la toisa

« Les cartes ne mènent pas que vers ce que vous appelez la Fontaine de Jouvence. Elles détiennent un grand pouvoir…. Mais ceux de ta race ne le comprendront jamais.

- Tu parles du Purgatoire de Jones ?

- Pas seulement. Elles offrent tout à qui sait ce qu'il cherche vraiment. »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question mais le regard de Lee l'en dissuada. A son tour, la jeune femme réfléchit à toute allure. Les cartes menaient peut être à Will … Peut être que…

« Je te tuerais sans hésitation si tu te dresses entre ma fille et moi » déclara Lee d'une voix coupante, la main sur son épée.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire désarmant

« Désolée, l'habitude….

- J'étais sérieux. » Répondit Lee, sur la défensive.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant puis Elizabeth céda

« Lee, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être mère. Mais j'ai eu un père qui … qui aurait tout fait pour me sauver alors… je respecterais ma part du marché » déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

Lee se détendit un peu

« Je veux juste la carte et le navire de Ching. »

Elizabeth exhala un soupir de soulagement et répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« Pourquoi Ching ?

- C'est la mère de ma fille. Et elle lui a refusé son aide et sa protection » répondit Lee.

Elizabeth déglutit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux dire que toi et … mais »

Elle a au moins cent ans de plus que toi…. Ajouta-t-elle mentalement, vaguement écoeurée par cette idée.

Un vrai sourire illumina le visage de Lee en lisant son dégoût

« Mistress Ching a été belle tu sais. Lorsqu'elle avait ton âge, elle possédait la taille la plus fine de Singapour … Et la poitrine la plus ferme. Ses baisers étaient de miel et ses étreintes de feu…

- J'en ai assez entendu . L'interrompit Elizabeth en rougissant

- Pourquoi ça te met pas à l'aise ? »

Mal à l'aise, corrigea mentalement Elizabeth

« Tu as un mari non ?

- Oui… J'ai un mari… Soupira Elizabeth, le cœur serré à la pensée de Will. Moi c'est lui que je veux retrouver. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux complices et Lee finit par le briser. Tout en se penchant vers les tenues qu'il avait apportée il dit :

« Je pense que la bleue serait bien pour commencer. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard reconnaissant et grimaça en voyant la transparence de la robe. Pourtant, Lee avait raison, c'était la plus décente de toutes.

« Les soldats doivent s'habituer à ta présence sur le port »

Elizabeth reconnut la logique de l'argument puis grimaça

« Mais s'ils…

- Je jouerais ton client

- Tu as pensé à tout » remarqua-t-elle un brin acide.

Lee se contenta de lui tendre les vêtements et Elizabeth se dirigea dans la pièce adjacente pour se changer. Elle enfila le jupon, aussi transparent qu'il se devait, puis contempla le corset. Elle n'en avait jamais mis seule et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes d'inefficaces contorsions, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'y arriverait pas seule. La jeune femme se couvrit comme elle le pouvait et se présenta devant Lee.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour le laçage dans le dos » déclara-t-elle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

Lee se leva avec nonchalance et s'approcha

« Relève tes cheveux »

Elizabeth obéit et frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de l'homme lui caresser la nuque. Des images d'une indécente volupté la traversèrent et elle se crispa en sentant les mains de Lee l'effleurer alors qu'il s'emparait des lacets de son corset.

« Agrippe toi à quelque chose »

Troublée, Elizabeth referma ses doigts sur un pieu de fer maculé de sang et retint son souffle. Derrière elle, Lee tira fermement sur les lacets et elle hoqueta

« Tu as la taille fine » observa-t-il tandis qu'elle enfilait le haut de sa robe.

Une fois habillée Elizabeth posa des yeux peu convaincus sur les pots de poudre que l'autre avait ramené.

« Je vais le faire » Annonça Lee en voyant son hésitation.

Elizabeth se laissa faire docilement tandis qu'il blanchissait son visage et recouvrait ses yeux de khôl pour les élargir avant de peindre ses lèvres en rouges.

« Belle » apprécia-t-il.

Elizabeth sourit faiblement, peu convaincue tandis qu'il relevait ses cheveux avec plus de dextérité qu'aucune de ses caméristes dans son ancienne vie.

« Tu es prête » annonça-t-il.

Elizabeth se pencha sur le miroir qu'il lui tendait et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la créature qui lui faisait face. L'Elizabeth qu'elle découvrit n'avait rien de commun avec la fille du Gouverneur Swann. Pas plus qu'avec le capitaine de L'Empress. Non. Cette fois elle ressemblait à une femme séduisante. Et dangereuse.

Un peu décontenancée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Elizabeth se retourna vers Lee. Pour la première fois il évita son regard et déclara avec froideur

« Tu pars devant »

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Trois jours avaient suffis à Barbossa pour retourner un équipage déjà à demi convaincu.

Grace ne se doutait de rien, trop accoutumée à la fidélité sans faille de ses chers irlandais. Barbossa releva crânement le visage et l'exposa aux rayons de la lune qu'il avait redouté durant dix longues années. Le moment était venu de reprendre le contrôle de son existence. Il allait trouver la Fontaine et devenir immortel. Ensuite, il irait vers la Muerta et ferait payer à Elizabeth Turner le vol de son chapeau. Mais pour l'instant….

« Prenez les armes » Ordonna-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Pintel et Ragetti qui tentaient de se cacher et pointa son pistolet dans leur direction

« Messieurs Pintel et Ragetti, passez donc devant »

Les deux lâches semblèrent embarrassés mais finirent par se résoudre à avancer.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils enfonçaient la porte de la cabine de Grace. celle-ci se releva brutalement

« Barbossa ! Comment osez vous ? Vous n'obtiendrez jamais la carte ainsi.

- Au contraire. » Commenta le pirate en plongeant sa main dans son fut sous les regards dégoûtés de ses hommes.

Un air triomphant sur le visage, Barbossa exhuma un papier jauni par les ans.

« Voilà la carte » triompha-t-il en l'humant avec affectation.

Grace se débattit mais Pintel et Ragetti la tenaient

« Dommage poupée »

Barbossa déplia la carte et poussa un rugissement de rage en y lisant l'écriture maladroite de Jack.

« Où est elle ! » Ragea-t-il

Grace le regarda sans comprendre et Barbossa soupira

« Sparrow…..

- On la tue capitaine ?

- Oui on la tue ? » demandèrent Pintel et Ragetti

Barbossa sonda le regard de Grace et soupira en comprenant qu'elle aussi avait cru à la véracité de la carte.

« Non, soupira-t-il à regrets, je ne voudrais pas priver l'Irlande de sa libératrice… Relâchez la sur cette île. »

Grace lui lança un regard hostile et Barbossa se fendit d'un sourire ironique

« Allons vous voulez libérer l'Irlande non ? Alors entraînez vous sur vous ma chère… Sinon il vous reste une balle »

Alors que ses hommes entraînaient Grace O'Malley sur la planche, Barbossa froissa la carte qu'il tenait. Il devait retrouver Sparrow…


	4. Désirs

_**Coucou ! Encore une fois merci à Poty pour ses reviews encourageantes ! Nous retrouvons donc nos pirates pour la suite de leurs aventures même si ce chapitre est un peu plus calme… Il permet de poser la situation pour chaque personnage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toutefois.**_

_**Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**Singapour**_

Flanquée de Lee qui la suivait à distance respectable, Elizabeth s'enfonça dans les rues de Singapour. Elle marchait d'un pas vif, mal à l'aise sous les regards concupiscents des hommes et le mépris ouvert de certaines femmes. Elle se consola à la pensée que le déguisement semblait bien fonctionner. Mal à l'aise toutefois, à la pensée que sa robe ne dissimulait rien de ses jambes et à peine sa poitrine, Elizabeth se rapprocha du port ainsi qu'ils l'avaient convenu.

Elle passa devant un groupe de soldats et son coeur fit une embardée. Et si Lee ne l'avait aidée que pour mieux la piéger ? Et si elle était reconnue ? Elle avait été folle de faire confiance à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui plus est, se trouvait être le frère de son mutin de second ! Comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, l'un des hommes se détacha du groupe de soldats et s'approcha d'elle. La main d'Elizabeth chercha instinctivement le stylet qu'elle avait glissé dans les plis de sa robe et elle retint son souffle.

« Tu es nouvelle ici » observa le soldat à la panse rebondie

Les jambes d'Elizabeth se dérobèrent sous elle et elle le fixa, incapable de répondre. Les souvenirs de son dernier emprisonnement lui revinrent en mémoire et elle chercha du regard une échappatoire. Le soldat sourit

« Je vois tu débutes dans le métier hein ? »

Le coeur d'Elizabeth se calma un peu et elle repéra Lee, qui , à quelques mètres lui adressait un sourire encourageant

« Oui » répondit elle

Le soldat glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lui lança un regard brûlant

« Mon service se termine dans une heure... Combien ? »

Prise au dépourvu par la crudité de sa question, Elizabeth cligna des yeux et l'homme en profita pour remonter sa main le long de sa hanche

« Toi » intervint soudain Lee

Pour un peu Elizabeth en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

Le soldat se retourna vers son complice

« Cette fille est prise, trouve t'en une autre »

Lee le regarda avec froideur et glissa une pièce dans la main d'Elizabeth

« Viens » ordonna t'il

Elizabeth se détacha de l'étreinte de son "client" et avança vers Lee

« J'étais là avant toi » s'interposa le soldat

Lee se contenta de sourire

« La fille préfère peut être venir avec moi. J'ai de l'argent et je suis prêt à la prendre tout de suite »

Elizabeth déglutit et observa le mouvement du soldat pour prendre son épée

« Ça m'étonnerait

- Si ! Cria t'elle presque. Je , j'ai besoin d'argent »

Le soldat la regarda avec dépit et la relâcha

« Sale putain »lança t'il d'un ton méprisant avant de s'éloigner.

Les jambes flageolantes, Elizabeth recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur mais Lee la saisit fermement par le bras

« Pas maintenant » siffla-t-il en l'entraînant

Elizabeth grimaça sous l'étau de ses doigts.

« Souris ou l'un de ces braves imbéciles va se dévouer pour te donner un client plus respectable » ironisa Lee

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire crispé et il s'empressa de l'entraîner dans une ruelle malodorante. Une fois à l'abri des regards il la relâcha

« C'était obligé de serrer si fort ? grinça t'elle

- Oui, » répondit Lee.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Elizabeth soupira

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'échappe... »

Lee lui sourit avec froideur et un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle remarquait sa ressemblance avec son frère

« Les soldats ne touchent pas aux putains qui se donnent aux inférieurs que nous sommes » cracha t'il

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

« Je vois... je comprends

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Les soldats ne tenteront plus d'acheter tes faveurs maintenant et tu pourras circuler sur le port. Ils t'ont suffisamment remarquée pour te reconnaître la prochaine fois » gronda Lee

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Lee la reprit par le bras

« Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui » décida t'il en l'entraînant

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte avec violence et le toisa

« Je ne suis pas un matelot, ni ta putain. Cesse de me donner des ordres »

Lee la regarda et serra les poings

« Idiote... Tu vas tout faire rater. Ici c'est ainsi que les choses se passent alors joue correctement ton rôle

- Nous sommes seuls, protesta Elizabeth

- A Singapour plus qu'ailleurs, les murs ont des oreilles » répondit Lee

Elizabeth déglutit et il referma sa main sur son bras

« Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, viens »

Vaincue la jeune femme se laissa entraîner tout en se promettant de reprendre cette conversation à la première occasion.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se présenter et à peine eurent ils franchi le seuil du repaire de Feng qu'Elizabeth se détacha de Lee.

« Je réagirais mieux si je comprenais ton plan. Je ne suis pas un pion que l'on utilise Lee. Pas plus toi que les autres. »

L'asiatique posa un regard vaguement méprisant sur elle

« Tu ne comprendrais pas. Toi tu as été élevée comme eux. Mais les soldats qui vivent chez nous se croient les rois de Singapour. Nous ne sommes que des indigènes à leurs yeux. Lorsque tu as dit à ce soldat que tu préférais venir avec moi, tu es devenue pire qu'une putain dans son esprit. »

Elizabeth tiqua légèrement. Son premier mouvement fut de défendre ceux qu'elle voyait toujours comme les siens puis des bribes de conversation surprises à Port Royal lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Lee avait raison. Ils se jugeaient tout puissants.

« Je vais te laisser. Je reviendrais demain et nous irons ensemble au port. Tous doivent croire que tu es ma putain personnelle »

Elizabeth recula comme s'il l'avait giflée et Lee ricana

« Allons Elizabeth, tu es bien prête à faire ce sacrifice pour retrouver ton bateau non ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'Empress, rétorqua Elizabeth qui commençait à soupçonner l'autre de chercher à l'humilier.

- Tai Huang a toujours voulu ce que je possédais. Comment crois tu qu'il réagira en apprenant ton existence ? »

Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth et elle hocha la tête.

« Cette fois je comprends.

- Tu n'es pas très vive pour un pirate » lui lança Lee en se détournant.

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Elizabeth saisit son stylet et se jeta sur lui. La lame sous son cou elle murmura

« Ne commet pas l'erreur de me sous estimer Lee »

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un muscle mais elle sentit son cœur accélérer sous ses doigts. Satisfaite, Elizabeth s'écarta.

« Je voulais être certaine que les choses étaient claires entre nous .

- Elles le sont. » répondit Lee avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se retourna vers le miroir et s'observa. Elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle ressemblait à une femme. Pas à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été à Port Royal. Ni à celle que Will avait épousé. Non. Celle du miroir avait le regard dur et décidé. Elle ressemblait à un pirate, exception faite des atours de catin et de la poudre qui lui couvrait le visage. Elizabeth grimaça et se tourna vers le baquet d'eau froide pour se laver le visage.

Une fois la dernière trace de poudre enlevée et la robe troquée pour une tenue puis confortable, elle s'observa à nouveau. Ce qu'elle vit lui plut pour de bon. Le fard était parti mais elle ressemblait toujours à une femme.

()()

Il semblait à Elizabeth que le temps s'étirait au ralenti. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Tai serait bientôt là et qu'en plus d'un plan elle avait un allié, il lui tardait de retrouver l'action.

Aussi accueillit elle avec plaisir l'arrivée de Lee. L'homme lui adressa un regard dépourvu de chaleur et se dirigea vers la malle de robe qu'il avait apportée la veille.

« Tu aurais du te préparer au lieu de m'attendre . Met cette robe » ordonna-t-il en lui lançant une robe vaguement dorée aussi indécente que celle de la veille.

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Je suppose que le corset est obligatoire »

Lee ne répondit pas et s'assit.

« Tu penses que tu vas le libérer ? »

Derrière le paravent, Elizabeth passa la tête

« L'Empress ?

- Non ton époux… Je pensais que c'était pour lui que tu faisais tout ça »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se voilèrent

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela Lee »

L'homme haussa les épaules et Elizabeth se retourna

« Si tu pouvais… »

Les doigts chauds de Lee glissèrent sur sa peau et elle sentit son bas ventre se durcir tandis qu'il tirait sur les liens du corset

« Tu es tendue » remarqua-t-il sans émotion

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard furieux et il tira avec brutalité sur les lacets.

Elle hoqueta puis se tourna vers lui

« Quel est le plan ?

- Tu es ma putain, rien de changé »

Elizabeth déglutit et passa maladroitement les manches de son bustier tandis qu'il attendait.

()()

Leur promenade sur le port se passa comme la veille à quelques différences près. Comme Lee l'avait prédit, aucun soldat anglais ne l'aborda. En revanche, de nombreux chinois approchèrent Lee qui se contenta de leur opposer un visage fermé.

« Que veulent ils ? Demanda Elizabeth à voix basse après que le troisième ne soit parti

- Savoir combien j'accepterais pour te prêter » répondit froidement Lee.

Elizabeth le regarda avec dégoût et il reprit

« Tu es plus belle que je ne le pensais. Tai se précipitera quand il saura.

- C'est-ce que nous voulons non ?

- Oui » répondit Lee, le visage fermé.

Comme la veille ils rejoignirent ensemble le repaire et Elizabeth le regarda se lever.

« Où habites tu Lee ?

- Nulle part et partout. Tai a brûlé mon sampan le soir où il a réclamé ma fille »

Elizabeth répondit sans réfléchir

« Dans ce cas … pourquoi ne restes tu pas ici…

- Non » Répondit Lee avec une pointe d'hostilité.

Elizabeth s'agaça

« Et pourquoi ? Tu m'as surveillée pendant des jours, tu m'as suivie… Nous avons un accord alors pourquoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. » répondit il sans la regarder.

Cela redoubla la colère d'Elizabeth et elle le prit par le bras

« C'est parce que je suis anglaise ? On dirait que mon peuple n'est pas le seul à avoir des préjugés.

- Pourquoi veux tu que je reste ? » Rétorqua Lee.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait elle pu répondre ? Qu'elle se sentait tellement seule qu'elle en perdait le sommeil ? Qu'elle passait des nuits entières à se rappeler les caresses de Barbossa et leurs assouvissements brutaux en dépit de sa honte ?

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi » déclara Lee comme s'il avait deviné le tour qu'étaient en train de prendre ses pensées.

Elle rougit et se détourné avec violence

« Je suis mariée.

- Et ton mari est au loin pour dix ans. Répondit calmement Lee. Mais je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Pas plus que je resterai ici. »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement mais il lui coupa la parole

« Pas parce que tu ne me plais pas. Ni parce que tu es anglaise

- Oh et pourquoi dans ce cas ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Elizabeth

- Parce que tu es un pirate. Les pirates prennent et ne donnent rien hormis ce dont-ils veulent se débarrasser

- Tu ne sais rien des pirates . Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- J'en sais assez. Tu as cette petite flamme dans les yeux quand tu parles de l'Empress. La même que Ching. Jamais tu n'abandonneras cette vie. Tu ferais mieux de laisser ton mari là où il est Elizabeth. Sinon tu finiras par lui briser le coeur »

Elizabeth ne put se contenir et le gifla à la volée

« Comment oses tu ? Tu ne me connais pas Lee Huang. J'aime Will ! Crois tu que cela m'amuse de devoir écumer les océans au lieu de mener la vie dont nous rêvions ? » bafouilla-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Lee ne parut pas s'émouvoir de sa gifle et secoua la tête

« Je ne crois rien Elizabeth. Il suffit de te regarder pour le voir. Tu es un pirate. Et j'en ai assez des pirates. Une fois m'a suffi » répondit il en s'éloignant.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net. Ses mots lui vrillaient le cœur. _Une fois m'a suffi _Jack lui avait dit la même chose.

Troublée, elle s'assit. Lee avait tort. Elle n'était pas un pirate. Elle n'était pas comme Ching et les autres… Une fois que Will serait revenu ils s'installeraient quelque part où personne ne les connaissait et vivraient comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Comme il se devait.

_**Le Black Pearl **_

Décider de retrouver Sparrow était une chose. Réussir à le faire en était une autre.

Barbossa ruminait ce fait tout en croquant une de ces délicieuses pommes vertes. Ils n'avaient mis que deux jours pour retourner à Tortuga après avoir abandonner Grace sur une île. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués, cela avait été pour apprendre que Sparrow avait quitté l'île quatre jours plus tôt. Malgré tout les efforts de Barbossa, nul n'avait été capable de le renseigner sur la destination du pirate. Certains prétendaient qu'il était en route pour Port Royal, d'autres évoquaient l'Europe, un autre Singapour….

Assis devant la lourde table de bois de sa cabine, Barbossa réfléchissait. Que ferait il s'il était Sparrow ?

« Je me mettrais une balle entre les deux yeux » marmonna-t-il.

Sauf qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Jack fasse une chose pareille.

Barbossa se laissa aller en arrière. Il y avait bien la proposition de Calypso. Trouver la Croix de Ponce Pilate. Devenir immortel. Et se venger d'Elizabeth Turner. Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres au souvenir de leurs étreintes. Turner n'avait rien appris à la jeune femme. Lui en revanche… Un bon pirate cette Elizabeth… Dommage qu'elle soit si obsédée par ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'amour. Barbossa ricana. Les sentiments, l'amour… Tout ce qui empêchait un homme ou une femme d'être un vrai pirate. Pour sa part, il y avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Le sexe apportait assez de jouissance sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le coupler avec des sentiments absurdes. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de voir l'expression que Jack avait eue lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son aventure avec la même Elizabeth pour en être convaincu.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Barbossa à cette pensée. Trouver Elizabeth…. Le mènerait à coup sûr à retrouver Sparrow et sa carte. Certes, il ignorait tout autant où était Elizabeth… Mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle chercherait par tout les moyens possibles à reprendre l'Empress. Son sourire s'élargit encore à cette idée. Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais elle était aussi obsédée par le navire que par son mari… Si ce n'était plus. Il devait trouver l'Empress et s'en emparer. Ensuite il ne lui resterait qu'à attendre Elizabeth… Il en profiterait pour lui faire payer son vol et récupérer le compas. Sparrow ne tarderait pas… ou il le trouverait avec le compas. Il récupérerait ainsi la carte et n'aurait pas à s'exposer à la Muerta pour obtenir l'immortalité. Pour le reste qu'Elizabeth réussisse ou non dans sa quête lui importait peu.

Fort de ce nouveau plan qui lui semblait parfait, Barbossa se leva énergiquement.

« Tous à terre . Interrogez tous les hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous disent où est l'Empress

- L'Empress ? S'étonna Marty

- Es tu sourd en plus d'être nain ? »

Marty le regarda avec acrimonie mais Barbossa se détourna

« Trouvez sa destination ou ne revenez pas…. »

_**Singapour**_

_« Il sera là dans deux jours si le vent se maintient, plus s'il augmente et si nous avons de la chance » Annonça Lee en déposant ses provisions sur le sol. _

Une lueur de plaisir mauvais s'alluma dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

« Il était temps »

Lee lui répondit par un sourire et Elizabeth s'installa à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi Tai désire t'il ce que tu possèdes ?

- Parce qu'il est ainsi… C'est un pirate » répondit Lee sans réfléchir.

Elizabeth tiqua

« Tout les pirates ne sont pas comme lui et comme Ching tu sais .

- Bien sûr des tas de gens bien se font pirates

- Quelquefois… On a pas le choix… » Murmura doucement Elizabeth.

Lee secoua la tête

« On a toujours le choix Elizabeth.

- Crois tu que j'ai choisi de devenir capitaine de l'Empress ? C'st Sao Feng qui en a décidé ainsi

- Peut être parce que tu voyageais avec une bande de pirates !

- Beckett voulait nous pendre, Will et moi. Et puis je devais sauver Jack…. »

Lee ricana et Elizabeth lui lança un coup d'œil furieux

« Pas pour ce que tu crois, mais parce que … à cause de moi il s'est retrouvé au Purgatoire.

- Vraiment ? Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je l'ai attaché au mat de son navire puis je l'ai laissé se faire dévorer » répondit Elizabeth avec froideur.

Lee sourit avec amertume

« Je vois que tu connais la cruauté…

- C'était lui ou nous tous. Je ne le regrette pas. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles puis Lee demanda

« Comment as-tu réussi à l'attacher ? »

Le rouge aux joues, Elizabeth le fixa

« Je l'ai embrassé. Ça a détourné son attention

- Des méthodes de pirate mais je suppose que ça non plus tu ne l'as pas choisi…

- Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix ! Quand aux méthodes et bien… du moment que ça fonctionne. » se justifia platement Elizabeth.

Lee secoua la tête

« Tu ne devrais pas aller chercher ton mari.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de l'Empress…

- Comme tu ne pouvais pas laisser Jack ? »

Elizabeth serra les dents

« Tu ne me connais pas Lee.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour être avec Will. Pour le retrouver. Je n'attendrais pas les bras croisés pendant dix ans si j'ai une chance de le ramener. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé la Croix de Ponce Pilate, je demanderais à Calypso son prix pour le libérer. »

Lee éclata de rire et Elizabeth le regarda, furieuse de voir ses sentiments bafoués

« Pourquoi ris tu !

- Parce que tu te cherches des excuses pour partir à l'aventure et courir les mers… Une fois que tu auras libéré ton mari tu te chercheras une autre cause.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui… Toi… Tu n'as pas besoin de navire pour retrouver ta fille … Pourtant tu exiges d'être capitaine. Peut être est-ce toi qui rêve d'être pirate sans avoir le courage de le devenir réellement. »

Le visage de Lee se crispa et pendant une fraction de seconde, Elizabeth crut qu'il allait la frapper. Puis ses traits se détendirent

« J'aurais besoin d'un navire pour sauver ma fille. Et je pense que Ching devrait au moins une fois participer à la vie de son enfant. Une fois que j'aurais accompli mon devoir je brûlerais cette maudite jonque.

- Non ! » S'exclama Elizabeth, horrifiée.

Lee secoua la tête avec compassion et elle détourna les yeux.

« Je suis l'aîné. A sa mort, notre père m'a transmis tout le peu qu'il possédait. Tai ne m'a jamais pardonné pour ça, déclara Lee au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi Tai m'en voulait non ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et Lee lui désigna la nourriture

« Mange. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain »

Elizabeth obéit sans répondre et Lee la fixa tandis qu'elle dévorait son repas.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? » demanda Elizabeth

Lee resta silencieux de longues minutes puis

« Je me disais juste que si j'avais accepté l'offre d'un seul homme pour toi, j'aurais eu de quoi acheter dix repas comme celui-ci. Si je les avais toutes acceptées, j'aurais eu de quoi construire une jonque »

Elizabeth s'arrêta brusquement de manger et le fixa, aux aguets

« La nourriture est droguée ?

- Non… Rassures toi, la carte que tu dois me procurer vaut plus que tout ce qu'on peut acheter »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Lee se leva.

« Tâche de dormir cette nuit… Demain Tai sera peut être déjà là »

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Dormir était une bonne idée … Mais plus le temps passait plus elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil…

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Allongée dans les ténèbres, Elizabeth soupira lourdement… Sa prédiction se confirmait. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, pire des images d'une suave obscénité ne cessaient de la tarauder… Toutes avec Lee…

A bout de nerfs, Elizabeth se redressa. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait donc avec elle pour qu'elle imagine de telles choses avec ce type ? Sans compter que si Lee était l'aîné de Tai, il était plus vieux que ce qu'elle pensait … En vérité il approchait plus de Barbossa en âge que d'elle-même. Barbossa…. Elle réprima un gémissement frustré à cette pensée.

« Je dois penser à Will » s'ordonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Le croire était une chose… Le faire en était une autre. Les sens en éveil, Elizabeth songea malgré elle à Barbossa. Ses caresses étaient inexistantes. Leurs unions brutales. Elle pensa à Lee et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Lui aussi possédait la même violence rentrée que Barbossa. Lee était le genre d'homme qui ne perdait pas de temps en serments d'amour et en vaines caresses. Pas comme Will.

« Arrête ça tout de suite Elizabeth . s'ordonna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas

- A qui parles tu ? » Demanda Lee.

La jeune femme s'empara de son sabre et se jeta sur lui avant de baisser son arme

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'aurais pu te tuer ! » ragea-t-elle.

Un regard calme lui répondit.

« Je suis venu te chercher. L'Empress a jeté l'ancre dans la baie il y a une heure »


	5. Un plan qui ne tourne pas comme prévu

_**Bonjour à tous,Encore une fois merci à Poty pour sa lecture et ses reviews !**_

_**Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros … Et le retour de Tai … entre autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**Le Black Pearl**_

« Singapour » annonça Bow.

Barbossa releva à peine la tête pour répondre

« Quoi Singapour ?

- La destination de l'Empress. Plusieurs hommes m'ont dit que le Capitaine Huang retournait à son port d'attache »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Barbossa.

« Le Capitaine Huang… Voilà qui risque de ne pas plaire à cette chère Madame Turner » se réjouit il.

Le capitaine jeta ensuite un regard négligent à Bow

« Tout les hommes sont à bord ?

- A l'exception d'un ou deux, capitaine

- Et bien … Tout homme qui n'est pas en place reste sur place non ? Donne l'ordre de lever l'ancre Bow »

Le marin hocha la tête et Barbossa le rappela

« Attend… Depuis quand navigues tu sur le Black Pearl ?

- Quelques mois capitaine

- C'est Sparrow qui t'a engagé ?

- Oui.

- Et maintenant tu dis que tu es prêt à naviguer sous mon commandement ?

- Je navigue sous le commandement du capitaine du Black Pearl… Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femelle ça me convient » répondit Bow avec un air dégoûté.

Barbossa sourit

« Tu me plais Bow. Va prendre la barre. Cap sur Singapour »

Le marin s'empressa d'obéir et Barbossa regarda l'horizon

« Vous allez bientôt me rendre ce que vous m'avez volé Madame Turner » murmura t 'il avec un sourire mauvais.

_**Singapour**_

La course de nuit à laquelle se livraient Lee et Elizabeth s'avéra surprenante pour la jeune femme. Après son arrivée impromptue dans la forteresse et l'annonce du retour de Tai, Lee n'avait pas laissé à son alliée de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait fallu rassembler leurs effets au plus vite et quitter les lieux.

Sans poser de questions, inquiète par l'urgence qu'elle sentait chez son complice, Elizabeth avait obéi. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans un dédale de rues dont la population avait fait froid dans le dos d'Elizabeth. Pourtant pas une seule fois Lee n'avait montré de peur ou d'appréhension. Finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures de marche , ils sortirent de la ville de Singapour pour se diriger vers une forêt dense. Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put se contenir

« Pourquoi m'éloignes tu de la ville ? »

Lee ne lui accorda même pas un regard et continua à avancer. Furieuse, Elizabeth le saisit par le bras et le força à se retourner

« Je t'ai posé une question Lee Huang

- Tai doit avoir à te chercher. Plus il devra le faire, plus il te désirera. Et plus il te désirera, moins il se méfiera.

- Oh….

- Maintenant avance »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard furieux mais Lee ne s'en formalisa pas. Sans attendre de voir si elle obéissait ou non, il reprit sa progression.

Au bout d'une demi heure de marche supplémentaire, ils arrivèrent dans une crique sauvage et Elizabeth retint son souffle

« C'est magnifique » ne put elle s'empêcher de déclarer.

Lee lui adressa un regard vaguement surpris mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupée à admirer le paysage qui s'étendait sous elle. La plage était envahie d'une végétation luxuriante où cohabitaient des fleurs d'un rouge quasi surnaturel et des plantes grimpantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La lune se reflétait sur le sable , lui donnant une couleur d'un rosé léger et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à cette vue.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda Lee d'un ton plus doux en voyant son visage se décomposer.

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Si… c'est juste que c'est sur une plage comme celle-ci que …. Mon mari » souffla-t-elle.

Lee fronça les sourcils

« Tu es vraiment décidée à le ramener n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans le regarder, Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai juré de lui rester fidèle sur une plage comme celle-ci…. Et je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Maintenant, je dois tout faire pour… rattraper mon erreur

- Pas pu ? Releva Lee

- J'avais peur de mourir » répondit Elizabeth, sur la défensive.

Lee secoua la tête avec philosophie.

« Et quelle sera ta prochaine excuse ? Le désir qui te brûle les reins ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un zeste d'amertume

- Je ne suis pas Ching. Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon mari ou mon enfant pour courir les océans. »

Lee secoua une nouvelle fois la tête d'un air las et lui fit signe de se remettre en marche

« Tai et moi, nous jouions souvent ici lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous avions coutume d'appeler cet endroit notre cache aux secrets… Lorsqu'il apprendra ton existence, il finira par venir te chercher ici. Alors le moment d'agir sera venu.

- Il me reconnaîtra au premier coup d'œil.

- Dans la lumière de la lune et maquillée comme une putain ? J'en doute

- Et s'il vient de jour ?

- Alors nous perdrons » répondit Lee sans émotion.

Elizabeth grinça des dents

« Comment saura-t-on qu'il est en route ? »

Cette fois Lee ne répondit pas et lui désigna l'océan. Elizabeth sourit. On y voyait à perte de vue….

_**L'Empress**_

Affalé sur sa couche, Tai Huang repoussa du bout de sa botte la jeune anglaise qui partageait son lit depuis trois jours. Sa dernière prise de guerre. Le visage en sang, la fille lui adressa un regard fou et Tai ricana.

« Plus besoin de toi » annonça-t-il.

Il savoura l'espoir qui illumina le visage de sa victime et se saisit de son poignard. Sans hésiter, il lui trancha la gorge et repoussa le corps supplicié sur le sol.

« Le Seigneur Huang est de retour » déclara-t-il à haute voix, savourant le son de sa propre voix.

Sans prêter plus d'attention au corps de la jeune fille, il revêtit les riches habits de soie qui avaient appartenus à Sao Feng et sortit sur le pont.

« Nous sommes à Singapour. La forteresse de Feng nous appartient » tonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Quelques uns lui sourirent, les autres s'écartèrent.

« Et pour le Feu de Glace ? Demanda un matelot moins prudent que les autres.

- Quoi le Feu de Glace ?

- Vous nous aviez promis sa possession Capitaine … Si nous vous aidions à vous débarrasser de l'usurpatrice. »

Tai grimaça légèrement. La grogne augmentait de jour en jour sur l'Empress…. Beaucoup d'hommes se souvenaient des promesses de richesse d'Elizabeth Turner…

« Nous venons de piller trois navires. Les cales sont pleines . Crois tu que l'anglaise aurait fait mieux ? Défia-t-il le marin imprudent

- L'anglaise avait promis le Feu de Glace. Et c'est elle que Feng avait désignée… »

Un murmure approbateur secoua l'équipage et Tai tiqua

« Feng avait perdu la tête à la fin de sa vie. Quand à l'anglaise, elle est morte. »

Tout en parlant, il toisa l'équipage mais à son grand soulagement, aucun ne protesta. Elizabeth était morte. Il était capitaine.

« Tu peux débarquer. » lança-t-il à celui qui avait parlé.

L'homme obéit et Tai se pencha sur son second

« Suis le et tue le » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_**L'Empress, deux jours plus tard**_

Tai Huang ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant ses hommes ramener son frère sur le pont. Le visage tuméfié, Lee lui adressa un regard mauvais

« Lee Huang, cher frère… Cela fait longtemps…. » ricana Tai.

Pour toute réponse, Lee se contenta de cracher aux pieds de son cadet.

Tai s'assombrit

« Est-ce comme cela que tu traites ton frère revenu partager ses richesses avec toi ?

- Tu n'as rien d'un frère.

- Oh alors je suppose que cela ne t'intéresse pas d'avoir des nouvelles de ta délicieuse fille ? »

Lee accusa le coup et Tai ricana

« Je l'ai vendue… J'en ai tiré un bon prix. La maquerelle à laquelle je l'ai offerte à Londres était ravie de posséder une jeune indigène même abîmée.

- Tu trahis ta race et ton sang. » Cracha Lee

Tai haussa les épaules

« Je suis un pirate. Je n'ai ni race, ni sang , ni famille… Cependant, je suis prêt à te faire une proposition. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Laquelle ? » Trembla Lee

Tai sourit et le contourna lentement

« On raconte que tu as une nouvelle concubine…

- C'est faux….

- Je me doutais que tu étais assez stupide pour être tombé amoureux…. Cela te regarde mais on la dit belle. Je la veux. Dit moi où tu la caches…. Et je te dirais où est ta fille….

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance !

- Bien entendu ta petite Luan n'est plus exactement comme tu l'as connue…. » continua Tai

Lee frémit

« Que lui as-tu fait !

- La maquerelle aime les filles défigurées. Il parait que les clients paient plus cher lorsque les indigènes ressemblent à ce qu'ils imaginent… Que veux tu … Les affaires sont les affaires… Mais rassure toi, elle n'a pas souffert… Enfin pas longtemps. »

Le cœur de Lee rata un battement et il fallut la force de ses deux geôliers pour le retenir de sauter au visage son frère.

« Mais elle est encore en vie… Dis moi où est ta concubine et tu seras libre d'aller chercher ta fille

- Que comptes tu lui faire ? »

Tai se contenta de sourire

« La maquerelle prend aussi les anglaises…. »

Lee le fixa avec dégoût et Tai posa sur lui un regard brûlant de haine

« Tu as tout eu Lee… Mais maintenant c'est mon tour »

Lee baissa la tête et affecta un air vaincu

« Elle est à la crique…. Là où nous nous retrouvions enfants »

Tai sourit distraitement

« Bien sûr…. La cache aux secrets… Mettez moi ça aux fers…. Je veux que tu sois aux premières loges pour me voir posséder ta putain Lee… »

L'autre déglutit tandis que les hommes l'entraînaient…. Tout reposait sur Elizabeth… Il espérait qu'elle serait à la hauteur de sa réputation… Sans quoi … Ce serait dommage. Pour elle.

_**Périphérie de Singapour**_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée. Un que Lee l'avait laissée totalement seule sur la plage. Elizabeth remâchait sa rage. Elle avait plusieurs fois hésité à repartir à Singapour pour y affronter Tai Huang. Devoir se conformer aux plans de Lee lui était insupportable et elle avait songé plusieurs fois avec angoisse au jeune homme. Et s'il était de mèche avec son frère ? Et si son histoire de fille disparue n'avait servi qu'à mieux l'attendrir ? Elle était sur le point de quitter la plage lorsqu'elle aperçut un pavillon et des voiles rouges à l'horizon.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était l'Empress. C'était sa jonque.

Elle passa le temps qui lui restait à couvrir sa peau de poudre blanche et ses lèvres de rouge, se servant d'un morceau de verre en guise de miroir pour parfaire le résultat. A l'horizon le soleil commençait à décliner. Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire. Le destin était de son côté.

Elle se laissa malmener par les hommes de l'Empress. Elle les reconnut tous mais pas un ne vit la fière Elizabeth Turner dans la catin qu'ils devaient ramener à leur capitaine. Les mains entravées par des fers, Elizabeth mit le pied sur le pont de son navire.

_**L'Empress**_

Tai Huang éclata de rire en voyant ses hommes ramener la putain de son frère.

« Tu te tiens servilement, observa-t-il devant la tête baissée d'Elizabeth. C'est bien. Tu sais qui est ton maître »

Elizabeth grimaça et serra brièvement les poings. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Elle n'aurait pas du être entravée.

« Faites venir Lee, ordonna Tai. Je veux qu'il voit le sort que je réserve à sa chère concubine. »

Elizabeth sursauta. Ce n'était pas prévu non plus dans le plan ! Lee aurait du être prêt à intervenir, les armes aux poings….

Au lieu de ça, elle vit son allié débarquer sur le pont, aussi entravée qu'elle l'était elle-même. La rage au cœur, Elizabeth releva le visage.

« Tai Huang » déclara-t-elle.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage du mutin.

« Toi …. »

Elizabeth profita de l'effet de surprise pour échapper à ses geôliers et chercha une arme du regard. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Remis de sa surprise, Tai éclata de rire

« Je te croyais morte… Mais peu importe… Après tout, ce n'est que justice que tu occupes la seule place qui te convienne sur l'Empress….

- Et c'est celle de capitaine ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en tirant l'épée de l'homme le plus proche d'elle

Tai se contenta de rire

« Et que crois tu faire avec tes poignets enchaînés ? Nous sommes des centaines contre toi…

- T'envoyer en enfer sale mutin ! Vous tous ! Tonna Elizabeth. Sao Feng m'a désignée comme capitaine et Seigneur ! Comment osez vous aller à son encontre ! »

Tai rit de nouveau

« Neutralisez la…. »

Elizabeth se défendit comme elle le pouvait , gênée par ses fers tandis que trois hommes s'élançaient sur elle.

Son épée vola dans les airs et elle recula devant la lame prête à frapper d'un de ses anciens hommes

« Tu oserais lever ton sabre sur ton capitaine ? » Martela-t-elle

Un sourire mauvais lui répondit. Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir….

Un bruit de fer strident résonna et Elizabeth sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Puis

« J'ai jamais aimé les mutins »

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Jack ?

- Je préfère capitaine Sparrow trésor. » lui renvoya le pirate en lui lançant une épée.

Les mains d'Elizabeth se refermèrent sur cette dernière et elle offrit ses poignets à Jack qui trancha d'un coup sec la chaîne qui reliait ses fers

« Très affûtée cette lame » , commenta le pirate d'un air surpris.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage et se lança dans la bataille.

« Lee ! » appela-t-elle

De son côté, sentant le vent tourner, son complice se libérait de ses gardes et se défendait comme un beau diable.

Les trois alliés se retrouvèrent dos à dos

« Il est avec vous ? Demanda Jack en désignant Lee

- Pour l'instant oui… Répondit Elizabeth en toisant les hommes. Vous tous… Vous êtes les hommes de l'Empress… Les hommes de Sao Feng. Ne vous a-t-il pas toujours mené à la victoire ? »

Tai blêmit et Jack soupira

« Trésor … Une bataille n'est pas le meilleur moment pour….

- Ne vous a-t-il pas toujours satisfait ? Et moi ? Ne vous ai-je pas apporté la richesse ?

- Tai Huang aussi !

- Tai Huang n'est ni Seigneur. Ni Roi, répondit Elizabeth. Et depuis quand les pirates traitent ils avec les aristocrates et la Compagnie ?

- Elizabeth…. Supplia Jack. Il faut mettre les voiles là….

- Tai Huang m'a vendue à la Compagnie . Tonna Elizabeth. A-t-il partagé sa rétribution avec vous ? »

Un murmure stupéfait salua sa déclaration et elle poursuivit

« Tai Huang a-t-il partagé le Feu de Glace avec vous ?

- Elizabeth… murmura Jack

- Tais toi ! » Ragea Lee à l'intention de Jack qui le regarda d'un air outré.

Elizabeth observa les visages des hommes qui l'entouraient tandis que Tai écumait de rage

« C'est faux ! Il ne m'a rien offert en échange de cette usurpatrice

- Oh… Tu vas essayer de nous faire croire que .. Tu as fait ça gratuitement ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Aucun pirate n'agit gratuitement ….

- Ça c'est pas faux… » Releva Jack.

Plusieurs regards soupçonneux se braquèrent sur Tai Huang et il recula

« Je vous ai donné tout le produit de mes rapines. Elle ment

- Oh ? Et qui allez vous croire ? Un traître mutin ou le Roi des pirates que Sao Feng lui-même a désigné pour prendre sa relève ? » ironisa Elizabeth en avançant vers les hommes.

La jeune femme se força à relever le menton, tremblant intérieurement. C'était sa dernière carte…. Sa seule carte.

« Allons hommes de l'Empress allez vous vous laissez commander par un capitaine qui vous ment ? Qui ne partage pas avec vous ?

- Et toi qu'offres tu ! » Lança un marin

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux

« J'offre le trésor de la Muerta. Dix années de piraterie amassée par Barbossa. Vous pouvez tout prendre. Sauf une chose. La croix de Ponce Pilate

- Lizzie même pour moi c'est de la folie… Murmura Jack.

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Elle ment , le Feu de Glace n'a jamais existé ! » S'exclama Tai Huang, paniqué .

Elizabeth sourit avec une feinte assurance

« Laisse les décider »

Lee ferma les yeux tandis que Jack déglutissait

« Elizabeth c'est … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lentement, et l'une après l'autre les armes des pirates se baissèrent…..

Tai Huang posa un regard fou sur ceux qui étaient encore à ses ordres quelques secondes plus tôt et s'empara de son pistolet. Sans hésiter il pressa la détente. Le coup de feu résonna dans l'air frais de la nuit.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

« Ce navire n'avance pas ! Où est donc la grande voile ? Où sont les rames ! » S'exclama Barbossa.

Marty haussa les épaules mais Ragetti ricana

« On l'a déchirée quand le capitaine O'Malley a voulu barrer dans une tornade

- Même qu'on a cru que le capitaine Jack allait la tuer, renchérit Pintel

- Mais elle s'est pas laissé faire et on a cru qu…

- Épargnez moi les détails » grinça Barbossa.

Devant son air peu commode, les deux compères se turent pendant que Barbossa levait un visage las sur le mat. Plus de voile… Ou plutôt plus de grande voile … Voilà qui risquait de les retarder et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Pas plus qu'il ne désirait voir l'Empress lui échapper.

« Et bien que tout les hommes valides descendent à la cale, ordonna-t-il. Vous allez ramer »

L'équipage échangea des regards anéantis mais Barbossa ne se laissa pas démonter.

« MAINTENANT » rugit il.

Il posa un regard noir sur les hommes tandis qu'ils se pressaient et rattrapa lestement son chapeau que le vent venait de soulever. Une grimace lui échappa alors qu'il le reposait sur son crâne. Décidément ce couvre chef ne lui allait pas du tout…. Pas assez grand, pas assez de plumes , mal ajusté… Bref rien de comparable avec le magnifique chapeau qu'on lui avait volé….

« Vous avez intérêt à pouvoir me le rendre » marmonna-t-il .

« Il me semble que ce n'est pas le chemin qui mène à la Muerta » souligna une voix dans son dos. Une voix qu'Hector ne connaissait que trop bien….

« Calypso… Deux visites en quelques jours à peine…. »

La nymphe avança vers lui et le toisa

« Il me semblait que nous avions un accord Hector

- Et il me semble à moi que je ne t'ai rien promis » rétorqua le pirate.

Pendant une fraction de seconde les yeux de Calypso luisirent d'une lueur dangereuse puis elle reprit ses mines séductrices.

« Je pensais que l'immortalité t'intéressait….

- Et c'est le cas. Mais pour pouvoir te satisfaire, j'ai besoin d'un objet que j'ai … égaré.

- Dans les draps d'Elizabeth Turner ? Siffla Calypso

Barbossa la regarda avec aplomb

« Tu es bien renseignée »

Cette fois la nymphe lui renvoya un regard navré

« Serais tu tombé dans ce qui fâche tout les hommes Hector ? »

Une fois de plus le pirate ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Une moue dégoûtée échappa à Calypso et elle recula

« Tu me déçois Barbossa…. Je te croyais fait d'un autre bois… Peut être ai-je eu tort de venir vers toi.

- Je compte bien trouver la Croix de Ponce Pilate. Et l'immortalité. Mais avant cela , je dois aller à Singapour » rétorqua Barbossa.

Calypso plissa les yeux pour le sonder puis s'effaça

« Ne me déçois pas Hector… »

Le pirate ne bougea pas, intérieurement satisfait. Après tout il valait mieux que Calypso le croit stupidement amoureux plutôt qu'elle ne soupçonne qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de retourner sur la Muerta. Et lorsqu'elle s'en apercevrait, il serait immortel… Elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui.

Ravi de son plan, Barbossa ouvrit la trappe qui menait à l'entrepont

« Allez du nerf ! Nous devons rattraper l'Empress ! » Hurla-t-il


	6. Un jeu dangereux

_**Coucou !Encore une fois merci à Poty ! I hope you'll like this chapter!**_

_**Voici la suite , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 5**

_**L'Empress,**_

Le temps s'était figé sur la jonque. Jack poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis qu'Elizabeth écarquillait les yeux de terreur. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire tandis que Tai poussait une série d'invectives tout en rechargeant son pistolet.

« Bugger mais désarmez le ! » s'écria Jack

Devant les marins immobiles, il se précipita vers Tai et lui asséna un vigoureux coup de poing en plein visage. Jack sourit en entendant l'os du nez craquer

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça » se réjouit il en s'emparant de l'arme du second mutin.

Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Les mots victorieux qu'il s'apprêtait à dire moururent sur ses lèvres en la voyant.

Le visage blême, Elizabeth s'était laissée tomber aux pieds de Lee, qui gisait sur le pont, une tache rouge sur la poitrine

« Lee… Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça …. » Murmura-t-elle.

L'homme cracha un mélange de sang et de bile

« Toi tu sais comment sauver ma fille… » lâcha-t-il avant de perdre conscience.

Les yeux agrandis par le choc, Elizabeth se retourna vers l'équipage.

« Bon sang bougez vous ! Portez le dans ma cabine il , il ne doit pas mourir… Non pas lui ! »

Jack s'assombrit et s'approcha d'elle

« Calmez vous trésor… La balle l'a juste effleuré

- Juste effleuré ! Hurla Elizabeth, hystérique. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! »

Jack l'attira vigoureusement contre lui et la maintint tandis qu'elle se débattait

« Arrêtez, murmura-t-il. Vous avez été brillante jusqu'à présent. Ne gâchez pas tout avec un sentimentalisme stupide »

La fureur d'Elizabeth redoubla à ces paroles et Jack la serra à la briser

« Lâchez moi ! Comment osez vous ! » finit par hurler Elizabeth en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Jack chancela avant de se retrouver contre le bastingage. Elizabeth, quand à elle, se retrouva face à ses hommes. Les marins échangèrent des regards puis l'un d'eux avança d'un pas

« Nous attendons vos ordres capitaine »

Elizabeth lut le défi dans son regard et elle serra les poings, se forçant à ne pas trembler.

« Mettez ce mutin aux fers , ordonna-t-elle en désignant Tai. Puis cap vers les Caraïbes. Moi je vais voir Lee. »

Sans attendre la réaction des hommes, Elizabeth se dirigea vers sa cabine , inquiète à la pensée que Lee ne succombe à ses blessures.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Barbossa referma la porte de sa cabine d'un air songeur.

« Ainsi Madame Turner est elle aussi à Singapour » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais très apprécié Ching mais il devait admettre que pour une fois, la vieille chinoise lui avait été utile….D'une part, elle savait où était Elizabeth, même si il trouvait complètement stupide de la part de la pirate d'avoir accueilli la petite voleuse à son bord. Ensuite, il avait la confirmation de ce qui l'inquiétait le plus : son cher chapeau était bien en possession de la jeune Elizabeth. Ching lui avait confirmé l'avoir vue le porter. Barbossa avait d'ailleurs du prendre sur lui pour ne pas frapper cette imbécile qui, au lieu de récupérer son couvre chef, l'avait tranquillement laissé à Elizabeth !

Remâchant ce dernier point, Barbossa croqua dans une pomme tout en observant l'horizon. L'Empress n'était qu'une jonque ridicule en comparaison du Pearl. Si le vent se maintenait, il s'emparerait du navire avant qu'il ait atteint Singapour. On verrait ensuite si Elizabeth Turner était bonne négociatrice… Et ce qu'elle offrirait en échange de sa précieuse jonque. Ravi par cette idée, Barbossa prit une seconde pomme et la croqua de bon cœur. Il n'avait jamais été homme à se limiter…

_**L'Empress,**_

Jack ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la cabine d'Elizabeth et grimaça en découvrant la jeune femme assise au chevet de l'homme. Depuis quatre heures que le jeune asiatique était alité, elle ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Votre charlatan de bord dit qu'il va s'en sortir. Commenta Jack

- Oui… » Souffla Elizabeth d'un ton soulagé.

Jack se crispa à nouveau et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Incroyable le nombre d'hommes prêts à mourir pour vous… Vous avez un véritable don pour ça ,vous savez . Comment vous y prenez vous donc pour charmer ces imbéciles ? Ironisa-t-il . Ou plutôt que leur offrez vous ? »

Elizabeth sursauta devant l'aigreur de ses paroles et elle se retourna brièvement

« Rien du tout Jack. Certains hommes agissent avec honneur sans rien attendre en échange.

- C'est ridicule, aucun pirate ne ferait ça

- Lee n'est pas un pirate » répondit Elizabeth avant de poser un regard attentif vers l'homme allongé.

Jack serra les dents et avança encore un peu

« Pourquoi le couvez vous ainsi si vous comptez pas le rétribuer ?

- Lee est mon allié. Rien de plus. Rétorqua Elizabeth, furieuse.

- Comme Barbossa ? » Ironisa Jack.

La jeune femme blêmit. En la voyant, Jack sentit la fureur qu'il contenait monter. De toute évidence, Barbossa n'avait pas menti

« Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale

- Mes relations avec le Capitaine Barbossa ne vous regardent en rien » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tout aussi froide.

Jack la fixa et son regard descendit malgré lui jusqu'à la ceinture de la jeune femme.

Il reconnut son compas avec choc. Sa présence corroborait les révélations de Barbossa, s'il en avait encore eu besoin

« Comment avez-vous eu ceci ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet.

Elizabeth rabattit la longue chemise qu'elle avait enfilée à la hâte sitôt après s'être débarrassée de ses atours de catin

« Négociation .

- Ah vous appelez ça comme ça vous ? Et de quel genre ?

- Il me semble vous avoir signifié que cela ne vous regardait pas !

- Tout comme cela ne regarde pas ce cher William je suppose ? » ironisa Jack

Cette fois la pâleur d'Elizabeth augmenta

« Que voulez vous dire ….

- Que je suis au courant de vos petits arrangements avec Barbossa.

- Arrangements…

- Je me demande ce que William pensera lorsqu'il saura que vous avez couché avec ce cher Barbossa. Non pas une mais des tas de fois ! En tout cas assez pour obtenir MON compas ! » s'énerva Jack.

Elizabeth avança d'un pas dans sa direction

« Vous n'oseriez pas… Vous ne lui direz rien !

- Persuadez moi trésor… On dit que vous êtes particulièrement douée pour ça » répondit Jack avec acrimonie.

La gifle claqua dans l'air et un gémissement incrédule échappa à Jack. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Elizabeth le toisa

« Sortez Jack. Et ne vous avisez pas de dévoiler quoique ce soit de ce que vous pensez savoir ou vous finirez votre voyage dans mes cales suis-je claire ?

- Parfaitement claire Capitaine Turner. Je vois que vous savez toujours aussi bien remercier ceux qui vous viennent en aide, persifla le pirate.

- Si ça n'était pas le cas, vous seriez déjà à fond de cale. » Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix dure.

Jack accusa le coup et se tourna vers Lee

« Pauvre idiot » marmonna-t-il avant de sortir.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Barbossa somnolait tranquillement lorsqu'un Pintel surexcité fit irruption dans sa cabine

« Capitaine ! L'Empress est en vue ! »

La nouvelle réveilla totalement le pirate qui bondit sur ses pieds et se rua sur le pont

« Canonniers à vos pièces ! Tenez vous prêts à l'abordage et hissez nos couleurs ! Pavillon noir »

Barbossa savoura l'effervescence qui venait de s'emparer des marins et croqua négligemment dans une pomme.

« Je veux que l'Empress soit à nous avant la tombée de la nuit » déclara-t-il.

_**L'Empress,**_

Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'un de ses hommes se rua dans sa cabine, bredouillant en chinois.

« Je ne comprends pas …

- Bateau. Attaqué ! »

Cette fois Elizabeth comprit et se précipita à l'extérieur. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines en reconnaissant l'agresseur.

« Le Pearl ….

- Oups… Je vous laisse régler votre différend d'amoureux » s'empressa de se moquer Jack avant de se débiner vers la cale.

Elizabeth se retourna vivement dans sa direction mais le pirate était déjà loin

« Vos ordres ! » la pressa un de ses hommes.

Elizabeth réfléchit…. Barbossa ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir envie de l'attaquer … Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes après tout … Enfin si l'on faisait abstraction de quelques détails mineurs et…

« Capitaine …. »

Elizabeth inspira et se tourna vers lui

« Pavillon blanc.

- Quoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Hissez le pavillon blanc et mes couleurs. Mais…. Que les hommes se tiennent prêts à canonner à mon ordre. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Le marin la regarda avec horreur

« C'est contraire au Code !

- Le Code ne s'applique qu'envers ceux qui le respectent. Répondit durement Elizabeth. Barbossa n'est pas de ceux là. Alors obéis ou alors tu rejoindras ton ancien capitaine dans les cales. »

L'homme déglutit et Elizabeth le fixa, craignant brutalement d'être allée trop loin alors qu'elle venait juste de récupérer son navire.

« Oui Capitaine. » Finit par répondre le marin à son grand soulagement.

Elizabeth dissimula un sourire et passa inconsciemment la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

« Que voulez vous Hector … » murmura-t-elle

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

« Ils hissent le pavillon blanc ! Ils se rendent ! » S'exclama Pintel.

Barbossa hoqueta de surprise et lui arracha la longue vue des mains

« On a pas besoin de se battre alors ! » Tenta Ragetti

Barbossa lui répondit par un long regard méprisant puis replia la longue vue

« Ou alors c'est une tactique pour mieux nous piéger… Gardez les canons droit sur eux et approchez vous »

Le Pearl manoeuvra lentement tandis que Barbossa fixait les mouvements de la jonque, aux aguets.

_**L'Empress, **_

Elizabeth regarda approcher le Black Pearl en feignant un calme qu'elle est loin de ressentir. Finalement lorsque les deux navires furent suffisamment proches pour être à portée de voix, elle s'approcha du bastingage

« Que voulez vous capitaine Barbossa ? »

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Barbossa posa un regard incrédule sur la silhouette blonde qui avançait vers lui

« C'est la poupée ! » s'exclama Pintel

Barbossa ne répondit pas et s'empara d'un grappin, stupéfait que la jeune femme ait réussi à récupérer son navire, du moins en apparence.

« Gardez le sur notre ligne de tir » ordonna-t-il

_**L'Empress, **_

Elizabeth grimaça en voyant Barbossa s'élancer et dissimula prudemment le compas de Jack dans son pantalon.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir invité à bord de mon navire» déclara-t-elle

Barbossa plissa les yeux et sourit très légèrement. Un vrai pirate cette Elizabeth. Pour un peu il aurait été fier d'elle.

« Peut on parler ? » suggéra-t-il

Elizabeth releva le menton

« J'accède à votre demande de pourparlers Capitaine Barbossa »

Suffoqué par son culot, Barbossa la toisa

« Ça veut dire oui » précisa Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

Conscient des regards amusés de ses hommes sur lui, Barbossa la suivit et claqua la porte de la cabine derrière eux.

« Je n'apprécie pas de me voir traiter de la sorte !

- Et moi de voir le Pearl hisser pavillon noir » , rétorqua Elizabeth.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard et les joues d'Elizabeth se colorèrent au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Gênée, la jeune femme fixa son lit et aperçut Lee, qui, réveillé tendait la main pour prendre une épée.

Barbossa suivit son regard et ironisa

« On dirait que vous avez pris de nouvelles habitudes Madame Turner

- Lee est blessé. Se sentit obligée de dire Elizabeth. Lee, peux tu nous laisser ? »

L'homme la regarda et Elizabeth lui lança un regard insistant. Quoi que veuille Barbossa, elle préférait que leur conversation n'ait aucun témoins. Lee s'inclina et se leva pour clopiner vers la porte dans un silence lourd.

Une fois l'homme sorti, Barbossa se tourna vers Elizabeth

« On dirait que ça marche bien pour vous.

- Pour vous aussi. Vous avez récupéré le Pearl à ce qu'il me semble » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Barbossa sourit froidement

« Je récupère toujours ce qu'on me doit Elizabeth.

- Et qu'attendez vous de l'Empress ? » répondit jeune femme d'une voix tendue.

Barbossa la détailla . Il appréciait tout particulièrement la petite flamme de défi qu'il voyait dans ses yeux

« De l'Empress rien. En revanche, Sparrow me doit une carte. Je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être ici

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? Demanda Elizabeth en évitant soigneusement de réagir

- Oh… Sa mine lorsque je lui ai annoncé nos relations récentes… »

Elizabeth se crispa

« Oh c'est donc à vous que je dois ses sarcasmes

- Donc vous l'avez vu.

- Je l'ai vu. Quelle carte vous a-t-il volée ?

- Celle de Feng. Où est Sparrow ? »

Elizabeth retint son souffle une seconde. Jack avait la carte … Celle qu'elle avait promise à Lee en échange de son aide. Et elle entendait bien remplir sa part du contrat.. Surtout après ce que Lee venait de faire pour elle

« Vous arrivez trop tard Barbossa. Jack a quitté l'Empress il y a trois jours. » Mentit elle.

Barbossa serra les dents

« Voilà qui est regrettable

- Si j'avais su que vous le cherchiez je l'aurais retenu….

- Trop aimable.

- Bien… Je crois que vous avez une longue route jusqu'à Singapour. Je ne vous retiens pas. » ajouta grossièrement Elizabeth que la présence du pirate rendait nerveuse.

Barbossa lui fit un sourire mauvais

« Allons Madame Turner… Il me semble que vous aussi, vous me devez quelque chose ….

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire….

- Un compas ? » demanda Barbossa d'un ton suggestif.

Elizabeth fit mine de ne pas comprendre

« Réfléchissez bien Madame Turner… Cette dernière nuit…

- Oh ce compas là ! Et bien… commença Elizabeth d'un ton embarrassé.

- Oui ce compas là. Il me siérait beaucoup de le récupérer…

- Tout comme à moi ! Malheureusement Jack me l'a dérobé avant de partir » avoua Elizabeth avec un mine honteuse.

Pour un peu Barbossa l'aurait frappée. Fallait il être idiote pour se laisser voler de la sorte !

« Tout comme il vous a volé la carte de toute évidence. Se justifia Elizabeth

- C'est ça… » admit le pirate de mauvaise grâce

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth et elle lui désigna la porte

« Cette fois je ne vous retiens pas….

- Une dernière chose Madame Turner … Mon chapeau ? »

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement

« Oh… ce, cette vieillerie… je …n'ai pas jugé utile de m'en encombrer

- OU EST IL ? Rugit Barbossa

- Je l'ai laissé à Singapour dans le repaire de Feng » répondit Elizabeth

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation ce n'était pas un mensonge….

Barbossa siffla entre ses dents une série d'imprécations et avança d'un pas

« Reste un petit détail Madame Turner…

- Lequel ? Demanda Elizabeth, mal à l'aise

- Il me semble que vous me devez encore quelque chose…. » Susurra Barbossa en glissant ses ongles sombres jusqu'à la chemise de la jeune femme.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le corps d'Elizabeth s'enflamma et elle sentit ses reins se tordre d'impatience à l'idée de ce qu'il sous entendait. Puis, elle se souvint du compas qu'elle avait dissimulé et qu'il trouverait à coup sûr et recula.

« Je n'ai pas froid merci.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça la dernière nuit » , insista Barbossa.

Elizabeth recula et ouvrit la porte, désireuse de sentir un peu d'air frais sur son visage

« Comme vous l'avez-vous même dit c'était la dernière nuit. Au revoir Hector »

Barbossa grimaça et s'approcha d'elle

« Tout mes canons sont pointés sur vous Elizabeth….

- Comme les miens sur le Pearl, rétorqua la jeune femme. Touchez moi et les seules cales que vous verrez se remplir seront celles de votre navire après que je l'ai fait couler. »

Cette fois Barbossa se crispa

« Vous apprenez vite Madame Turner

- J'ai eu un bon professeur. Maintenant partez »

Barbossa poussa un soupir résigné et avança

« Vous comptez toujours sauver Monsieur Turner de l'effroyable sort auquel vous l'avez vous-même condamné ?

- Plus que jamais. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

« J'espère pour vous et pour lui que vous m'avez dit la vérité Elizabeth, finit par déclarer Barbossa. Sans quoi aucun canon ne vous protégera de ce que je vous ferais subir »

Elizabeth déglutit et releva le visage

« Il n'y a rien de ce que vous pouvez désirer ici. Au revoir Capitaine Barbossa. »

Le pirate hésita puis finit par céder

« Au revoir Capitaine Turner. Soyez sûre que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigner, concentrée sur ses jambes qui menaçaient de ne plus la porter. Enfin Barbossa s'élança et elle se tourna vers ses hommes

« Reprenez notre cap… vite »

Elizabeth se précipita dans sa cabine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le cœur battant la chamade. Toute à son émoi, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et sursauta lorsque la voix de Lee s'éleva dans son dos.

« J'ai du neutraliser ton ami »

Elizabeth se leva, affolée

« Jack ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien de mal, je l'ai juste assommé. Je me suis dit que si tu le cachais à ton autre ami il devait pouvoir te servir … »

Elizabeth souffla, soulagée

« Il a la carte que je t'ai promis

- Si j'avais su je n'aurais fouillé » répondit Lee en se laissant tomber sur le lit avec une grimace.

Elizabeth rougit devant son torse dénudé

« Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode avec Jack…. Laisse moi faire »

Lee lui lança un regard ironique tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son bandage

« Tu te trouves de nouvelles excuses…. Jamais tu n'arrêteras de pirater tu as la tromperie dans le sang » lui déclara-t-il avec un vague dégoût

Les doigts d'Elizabeth s'immobilisèrent

« Je ne veux plus voir de mort ou de souffrance c'est tout…

- La souffrance n'est pas que physique Elizabeth »

La jeune femme rougit et évita son regard

« Pour l'instant il faut changer ton bandage » déclara-t-elle en défaisant le ligne souillé avec précautions.

Lee se crispa brutalement tandis qu'elle frôlait sa peau et il la repoussa

« Je me débrouillerais seul

- C'est à moi de te soigner.

- Je préfère que tu t'en abstiennes. Ton regard parle trop pour toi. Garde tes ardeurs pour ce Sparrow, puisque je suppose que c'est ainsi que tu comptes lui reprendre la carte. »

Elizabeth rougit et avala sa salive. L'ardeur que Barbossa avait allumé dans ses reins n'était rien à côté des idées qui lui venait à la vue de la semi nudité de son sauveur.

« Pourquoi me repousses tu… souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Non. Au contraire. Répondit Lee d'un ton crispé

- Alors pourquoi … je si tu en as envie et je …

- Tu es un pirate. J'ai déjà trop souffert à cause d'une femme comme toi. Il vaut mieux pour tout les deux que nous en restions là. Comme pour ton mari. » répondit Lee

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Lee avait raison… Comment pouvait elle laisser son corps la gouverner à ce point ? Bouleversée, Elizabeth se précipita vers le pont et inspira longuement l'air frais de la nuit qui tombait. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur… Le seul désir qu'elle devait suivre était celui d'effacer sa faute….


	7. Se faire des ennemis

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à Poty une fois encore pour sa review !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de votre fic avec une Elizabeth qui s'enfonce de plus en plus … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

_**L'Empress**_

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés et la chaleur de ses reins domptée, Elizabeth se dirigea vers sa cabine. La jeune femme pénétra dans cette dernière et fixa le visage de Lee qui s'était paisiblement endormi. Elle sourit vaguement et détourna son regard de l'homme. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à augmenter sa faute. Mieux valait s'employer à la rattraper. Le compas dans les mains, elle réfléchit sans toutefois oser l'ouvrir. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui indiquer.

Barbossa lui avait dévoilé une information intéressante sans le vouloir. Jack était en possession de la carte qu'elle avait promis à Lee. Il lui suffisait donc de reprendre cette dernière pour éponger une partie de sa dette. L'espace d'un instant, le remord serra le cœur d'Elizabeth à la pensée de la trahison qu'elle projetait. Jack avait besoin de la carte pour trouver la Fontaine de Jouvence. Et il méritait cette dernière. Ne serait ce qu'à cause de son geste envers Will. Mais… Lee l'avait aidé. Et il voulait la carte non pas pour lui-même mais pour sa fille. Il avait failli laisser sa vie pour ça.

Un lourd soupir échappa à Elizabeth alors qu'elle affermissait sa décision. Jack comprendrait. Après tout il était un pirate lui aussi…

()()

Une boule dans l'estomac, Elizabeth sourit faiblement en découvrant Jack assis sur les marches menant à la cale comme elle le pensait

« Vous pouvez remonter… Barbossa est parti » tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

Un silence accompagné d'un sourire ironique lui répondit et elle grimaça. Feignant la légèreté, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Jack.

« Mon intuition me dit que vous êtes troublé… Que se passe t'il Jack ? »

Le pirate tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea longuement

« Vous avez changé Lizzie.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire … » répondit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Tout en parlant elle tendit la main vers la bouteille de rhum que le pirate s'était attribué.

« Qu'avez-vous offert à Barbossa en échange de sa complaisance ? » demanda le pirate.

Elizabeth but une longue rasade et se força à garder son calme.

« Rien du tout Jack. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et il la fixa

« Que comptez vous faire de Huang ? Le torturer puis le tuer comme votre cher Hector le ferait ? » persifla-t-il.

Elizabeth coula un regard en direction du pirate et se troubla en voyant son expression. La même que celle que Norrington avait arboré après la rupture de leurs fiançailles. Incrédule, elle secoua la tête

« Jack … Est-ce que vous êtes… jaloux ? »

Le pirate baissa les yeux puis sourit à nouveau.

« Ne vous flattez pas Lizzie. Comme je vous l'ai dit mon seul et unique amour est la mer. Non… Je suis juste déçu. Je vous croyais tellement plus… _honorable_. »

Elizabeth sursauta et tripota la bouteille

« Je suppose que lorsque l'on a perdu autant que j'ai pu le faire. … Le sens de l'honneur n'est plus une priorité.

- Comme la décence et l'humanité ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?demanda Elizabeth, choquée.

- Vous êtes devenue un pirate Lizzie… déclara Jack en se levant. Un maudit pirate. Sans âme et sans cœur. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en percevant le mépris dans sa voix.

« Je suis passée de votre côté… Comme vous l'aviez prédit » tenta-t-elle.

Jack posa un regard mort sur elle.

« Non. Vous n'avez plus rien de commun avec moi Capitaine Swann. Ni avec ce cher Will d'ailleurs…

- Jack.. Si, si vous m'en voulez pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, je, je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas… je …

- Au moins avant vous aviez assez de courage pour revendiquer vos actes. Je débarquerais dès que possible » répondit froidement Jack en s'éloignant.

Elizabeth, interdite, ne bougea pas. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le remord vint la titiller.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » se justifia-t-elle à haute voix.

Un peu rassérénée par cette pensée, elle prit une longue gorgée de rhum. Elle devait trouver un moyen de prouver à Jack qu'il se trompait sur elle…. Et ainsi regagner son estime. Il le fallait.

_**Le Black Pearl **_

Barbossa évitait les regards interrogateurs de ses hommes depuis son retour de l'Empress. Personne n'avait osé lui dire quoique ce soit mais il sentait les questions que se posaient l'équipage. Pourquoi chercher l'Empress pour le laisser repartir sans même un coup de canon ? Il pouvait presque les entendre murmurer que le capitaine Barbossa se ramollissait…

Fou de rage à cette idée, il se tourna vers ses hommes

« Remuez vous tas de chiens ! Je veux qu'on soit à Singapour dans deux jours ! Hurla-t-il. J'ai hâte de retrouver mon chapeau. » Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

_**L'Empress**_

« C'est de la folie ! » protesta Lee lorsqu' Elizabeth lui fit part de ses projets.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Non. C'est le Code. Et … c'est-ce que…

- Ce que ?

- Ce que Jack attend de moi » termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Incrédule, Lee secoua la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce type représente pour toi au juste ?

- Rien du tout ! Se défendit Elizabeth. J'ai juste besoin de gagner sa confiance pour récupérer la carte que je t'ai promise.

- Et libérer Tai permettra ça ? Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

- Je connais Jack. Rétorqua Elizabeth, piquée au vif.

- Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

Elizabeth fixa son complice.

« Rien. C'est le seul moyen pour obtenir la carte. »

Lee abattit son poing sur le matelas.

« Le seul moyen ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié tu es capitaine de l'Empress ! Il te suffit de mettre cet idiot aux fers et de le torturer, je te garantis qu'au bout d'une heure il sera prêt à tout dire. Si tu veux je m'en charge »

Elizabeth blêmit à la pensée de torturer Jack.

« Hors de question.

- Quoi ? Moi qui pensait que tu étais un pirate….

- C'est le cas. Et je pensais moi que tu n'en étais pas un ! Je ne torturerais pas Jack. Jamais. Tient toi le pour dit »

Lee leva un sourcil

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je viens de dire que tu menais le jeu à Singapour, Lee. Mais nous ne sommes plus à Singapour. Comme tu l'as souligné, je suis capitaine de cette jonque. Aussi est-ce moi qui commande à bord. Et je dis que personne ne touchera à Jack » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton dur.

Voyant que l'autre cherchait son arme, la jeune femme reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse et je m'y tiendrais. Tu auras la carte. La manière dont je m'y prends pour la récupérer ne regarde que moi.

- Je croyais que tu rêvais de le tuer … »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement

« Je doute que Tai n'apprécie bien longtemps d'être seul sans eau et sans nourriture sur une île Lee. Il se brûlera la cervelle ou deviendra fou ou les deux.

- Ou il s'en sortira. Tu commets un grosse erreur Elizabeth… » tenta Lee.

La jeune femme se détourna et l'homme frappa du poing sur le mur.

« Idiote » ragea-t-il.

()()

Elizabeth , vêtue d'un riche kimono brodé de soie, fixa Tai Huang.

« Tu t'es rendu coupable de mutinerie Tai Huang »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme cracha et Elizabeth regarda son jet de salive atterrir sur le pont.

« Aussi ai-je décidé de t'appliquer le sort réservé aux mutins , poursuivit Elizabeth en lui désignant la planche.

Tai ricana et se tourna vers elle

« Tu ne seras jamais mon capitaine. »

Elizabeth rougit et Tai s'avança sur la planche. Le regard froid, la jeune femme le suivit des yeux puis….

« Faites le tomber ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Un plongeon suivit son ordre et Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack.

« Vous voyez je me suis conformée au Code…. »

Le pirate secoua la tête.

« Non trésor… Vous avez agi comme Barbossa » répondit il avant de s'éloigner.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se retint de le rappeler. Au lieu de ça, elle s'adressa à ses hommes.

« Du nerf ! Cap sur la Muerta » Ordonna-t-elle sans se soucier que Tai atteigne ou non l'île qu'elle avait choisie.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Son chapeau retrouvé, Barbossa adressa un radieux sourire à ses hommes. L'opération s'était déroulée sans le moindre accroc. Il avait connu des moments difficiles alors qu'il arpentait le repère de Feng et avait maudit plus d'une fois Elizabeth. Jusqu'à ce qu'il LE voit. Le chapeau était posé sur le sol, abandonné. Barbossa avait chassé d'un coup de botte les rats qui y avaient établi leur nid puis l'avait coiffé sans autre forme de procès. Enfin, il se sentait entier.

« Je te croyais plus intelligent » déclara Calypso

Le pirate soupira avec résignation et se retourna

« Plait il ?

- Un sourire de cette chère Elizabeth et tu en oublies de fouiller son navire… Idiot… »

Le visage de Barbossa s'assombrit et il s'approcha de la nymphe

« Que veux tu dire …

- Que le plaisant Jack a toujours été à bord… Susurra Calypso. Et que la carte que tu convoites tant était à porté de ta main. Seulement tu as été assez pleutre pour refuser de t'en saisir »

Barbossa accusa le coup et Calypso éclata de rire

« Elle t'a menti…. Et protégé… Jack… »

Barbossa la fixa

« Si tu me mens…

- Je ne te mens pas Hector, susurra Calypso. Ce que tu cherches… Est sur l'Empress…

- Où est elle ? » Gronda Barbossa.

Calypso lui adressa un sourire triomphant

« Là où tu as tout fait pour éviter de te rendre…. Malgré notre accord.

- La Muerta…Souffla Barbossa.

- Ramène moi la Croix. » Ordonna Calypso avant de disparaître.

Barbossa mit de longues minutes à digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis la colère le submergea.

« Hissez les voiles tas de chiens !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Pintel.

- Rattrapez l'Empress ! Je veux le voir couler ! » Hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Pintel et Ragetti s'écartèrent prudemment tandis que, son chapeau vissé sur son crâne, Barbossa serrait le poing

« Cette fois vous êtes allée trop loin Madame Turner… »

_**L'Empress,**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière escarmouche avec Jack et Elizabeth était assez lucide pour comprendre que le pirate l'évitait. A présent remis, Lee vint la rejoindre à l'avant du navire et attaqua

« On dirait que ton plan est à l'eau. Sparrow débarquera demain.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Nous avons besoin de provisions. Je n'ai pas le choix »

Lee la regarda avec méchanceté

« C'est ton excuse favorite on dirait. Tu n'as jamais le choix… Je suppose que c'est-ce que tu diras à ton mari pour te justifier.

- Will ne saura pas.

- Ne saura pas quoi ? Que tu as été infidèle ? Menteuse ? »

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'obscurcit et elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa ceinture pour y prendre son pistolet. Le regard de Lee s'emplit de dégoût en la voyant faire.

« Quand je pense que j'ai failli donner ma vie pour toi… »

Elizabeth se contracta et sa main lâcha la crosse de son arme.

« Tu auras ce que je t'ai promis. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

- Tu as intérêt sinon crois moi je me chargerais de Sparrow. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais avant de mourir. Je ne laisserais pas ma fille ».

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard de biais et soupira

« Demande à Jack de venir me rejoindre. Dans ma cabine »

_**Jonque de Mistress Ching, **_

Ching toisa avec hauteur l'homme famélique que son équipage venait de repêcher. Ce dernier la fixa puis s'inclina profondément.

« Seigneur Ching, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Vu ta situation je pense que tu dirais la même chose à tout le monde » déclara-t-elle, l'air pincé.

Tai Huang se fendit d'un sourire.

« Il y a eu quelques petits changements … Je pense que vous devriez être intéressée…

- Le Seigneur Turner a récupéré l'Empress ? Si c'est tout ce que tu as à m'apprendre, sache que je l'avais compris en te voyant à moitié mort au milieu de l'océan. » Ironisa Ching.

Le visage de Tai s'emplit de rage à la mention de la jeune femme.

« Elle l'a volé.

- Elle est Seigneur et Roi, rappela Ching que la déconfiture de l'autre amusait.

- Si vous savez déjà tout je suppose que vous n'ignorez pas qui l'a aidée … » suggéra Tai

Ching, qui s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, s'immobilisa et se retourna vers l'autre.

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Lee… »

Ching s'empourpra sous son fard blanchâtre

« Que sait il ?

- Il ne sait pas que c'est vous qui avez commandé la disparition de votre bâtarde. La rassura Tai. Mais il veut la retrouver.

- Et alors ? Tu l'as faite disparaître non ?

- Oui… Mais il la croit dans une maison de passe en Angleterre…

- Peste soit ta stupidité Tai Huang ! Ragea Ching.

- Il y a plus grave, reprit le félon. Lee a demandé à l'anglaise de lui offrir votre jonque en échange de son aide. »

Ching hoqueta, outrée

« L'anglaise a accepté » Lui asséna Tai.

Le sabre de Ching vint se poser sur le cou de Tai et il soutint son regard

« Si tu me mens…

- Je ne mens pas. Elle lui a offert votre jonque et votre place au conseil pour sauvegarder la sienne.

- J'aurais du la tuer lorsqu'elle était à ma merci, gronda Ching sur la jonque de laquelle Elizabeth avait navigué.

- Oui vous auriez du. Confirma Tai. Si vous l'aviez fait rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Si seulement cette maudite fille n'était pas la femme du Hollandais Volant, grinça Ching. Mais cette fois je n'aurais aucune pitié. »

Les yeux de Tai s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise

« Que comptez vous faire ?

- Trouver l'Empress et m'en rendre maîtresse Ensuite je vendrais cette maudite anglaise à l'un de mes bordels. Le plus sûr et celui où les filles sont le moins bien soignées.

- Nous devrions la tuer.

- Non. Il y a le Hollandais Volant » , frissonna Ching.

Tai soupira et s'inclina à contre cœur.

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres Seigneur Ching

- Je compte sur ton aide Tai . Où va-t-elle ?

- Dans les Caraïbes.

- Soit ! Cap vers les Caraïbes ! » Hurla Ching .

Tai maîtrisa un sourire satisfait, il lui restait un dernier point à négocier

« Bien sûr, j'ose croire qu'une fois l'usurpatrice envolée l'Empress retrouvera son vrai maître….

- Il le retrouvera » Assura Ching.

_**L'Empress,**_

Jack adressa un sourire cynique à Elizabeth en pénétrant dans la cabine de la jeune femme.

« On me rapporte que le Capitaine exige ma présence. Que me voulez vous ? »

Elizabeth soupira lourdement à la pensée que la partie était loin d'être gagnée

« J'aimerais… Dissiper notre malentendu… » commença-t-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

Le regard noir de Jack lui répondit et elle se força à continuer

« Jack… Je sais que , que je vous ai déçu … Mais, en vérité… Je n'ai pas le choix d'agir ainsi.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa le pirate.

- Vraiment…

- Expliquez moi » la testa le pirate.

Elizabeth prit une longue inspiration.

« Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai entendu parler du Feu de Glace… Des marins ont prétendu que Calypso le convoitait… Alors je me suis dit que si je le trouvais… Si je le trouvais… Je pourrais échanger la liberté de Will.

- Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à parler de ce cher William. » Ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth se força à ignorer son ironie et poursuivit

« Alors… Je me suis arrangée pour récupérer l'Empress, puis je suis partie à sa recherche.

- De toute évidence vous avez échoué , se moqua Jack.

- Non… Je l'ai trouvé. Répondit Elizabeth avec tristesse. Seulement avant cela… J'ai été trahie par Huang. Il m'a vendue à Pavlov en échange de la vie sauve et de l'Empress…

- Pavlov… » Répéta Jack d'une voix blanche.

Elizabeth lui renvoya son regard

« J'ignorais qui il était… Une fois entre ses mains, j'ai été conduite dans une prison. En pleine Russie. Mon compagnon de cellule était Barbossa. »

La jeune femme fit une pause puis reprit

« Il faisait froid , tellement froid… Barbossa et moi avons tout fait pour … garder de la chaleur… C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé…

- Je vois, répondit Jack.

- C'était horrible… Nous n'avions que des rats pour nourriture et aucun feu pour … hoqueta Elizabeth

- Mais vous vous êtes enfuis…

- Oui. Ensuite nous avons tué Pavlov et nous avons trouvé le Feu de Glace…

- Quelle charmante équipe, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Jack.

- Nous voulions… Échanger Will contre Barbossa, ainsi Will serait libre et Barbossa immortel. Mais Calypso a refusé… Elle a pris le Feu de Glace

- Sans rien donner en échange ? Cela lui ressemble bien. Plaisanta Jack. D'un côté elle vous a rendu service trésor, on dit que le Feu de Glace rend fou tout ceux qui le possèdent… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Calypso savait pour… pour ce que nous avons fait… Alors, elle m'a dit qu'à cause de moi, Will ne pourrait jamais être libéré. Sauf si je lui apportais La croix de Ponce Pilate qui se trouve sur la Muerta.

- Jamais entendu parler….

- C'est le seul moyen pour que Will ignore ce que j'ai fait ! Explosa Elizabeth. Si je lui ramène, Calypso effacera ma faute…

- Et ce cher Will croira à la fidélité de sa chère épouse, se moqua Jack. Donc je suppose que nous faisons voile vers la Muerta

- Oui… »

Il y eu un silence puis Jack reprit

« Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, des larmes sincères aux yeux, ce dont elle fut la première surprise

« Parce que votre mépris m'est insupportable, répondit elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je peux tout … admettre mais pas le regard que vous avez pour moi maintenant… »

Jack déglutit et un sourire faussement moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres

« Mon opinion compte donc à ce point pour vous ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru…

- Vous savez bien que si… Répondit Elizabeth. VOUS comptez pour moi Jack »

Un silence s'installa et Elizabeth réalisa avec un choc qu'elle disait vrai. Jack Sparrow comptait pour elle. Plus qu'il n'aurait du. Déboussolée par cette découverte, elle ne protesta pas lorsque le pirate glissa ses bras autour d'elle. Son corps trop longtemps privé de caresses s'enflamma et elle écarta les lèvres avec fièvre en sentant la bouche de Jack s'écraser sur la sienne. Le baiser s'intensifia et elle gémit en sentant les mains du pirate empoigner sa poitrine. Ses doigts pressés débarrassèrent Jack de sa veste et celle-ci retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat auquel aucun des deux ne prit garde. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle et elle soupira en sentant le cœur de Jack cogner contre sa poitrine.

« Lizzie… » commença-t-il.

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et reprit sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec passion. Toutes les fibres de son corps se tendaient vers le pirate. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de ce qui suivrait mais Jack s'écroula brutalement. Haletante de désir, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux.

« La carte est dans sa veste » lui annonça Lee d'un ton froid.

Elizabeth posa un regard égaré sur le jeune homme et reconnut à peine le lourd chandelier qu'il tenait.

« Mais .. Qu'as-tu fait …

- Il ne se méfiait pas. Répondit Lee. Il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Il suffit de nous en débarrasser tant qu'il est inconscient. » Poursuivit il en fouillant la veste de Jack pour en sortir les cartes de Feng.

Elizabeth le fixa, incertaine.

« Allons, inutile de nous encombrer avec lui maintenant que nous avons la carte. Répéta Lee

- Mais… souffla Elizabeth.

- A moins que ton mari et la libération de sa belle âme ne soit plus ta priorité ? » Ironisa Lee qui n'avait rien perdu de leur échange.

Elizabeth rougit et réajusta son vêtement.

« Bien sûr que si…. Fait préparer une chaloupe.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Je vois, grinça Elizabeth. Dans ce cas fait le mettre dedans. Avec deux bouteilles de notre meilleur rhum et des provisions en abondance.

- Quoi ?

- Obéis ! » Ordonna Elizabeth en se détournant du corps inanimé de Jack.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsque les hommes emmenèrent Jack. Le cœur serré, elle entendit Lee ordonner de larguer la chaloupe. Elizabeth refoula ses larmes à la pensée de la double trahison qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Il est sauf. Avec toutes les provisions que tu as exigé » déclara Lee dans son dos.

Elizabeth hocha la tête sans se retourner

« Dit aux hommes de continuer notre route et laisse moi. J'ai besoin de rester seule »

Un bruit de pas lui apprit que Lee s'effaçait et Elizabeth laissa ses larmes déborder.

« Je suis désolée Jack… » murmura-t-elle.


	8. Rien n'est jamais perdu

_**Coucou ! Comme toujours , merci beaucoup à Poty pour ses commentaires ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !Voici donc la suite des mésaventures d'Elizabeth … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 7**

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Attablé devant un cageot de pommes et son couvre chef bien en place sur son crâne, Barbossa fulminait . Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Lui, la terreur des Caraïbes, le pirate le plus rusé de l'univers c'était fait avoir par une … une fille !

« Maudite garce aristocrate » ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

Barbossa s'empara d'une pomme avant de la reposer avec dépit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à savourer le fruit… Rien que l'idée de retourner sur la Muerta lui tordait l'estomac. Et voilà qu'à cause d'une garce menteuse et tricheuse et perverse il se voyait forcé d'affronter sa seule peur… La Muerta et son or maudit… Tout ça parce qu'Elizabeth avait décidé dans un accès de sentimentalisme stupide de protéger Sparrow. La colère de Barbossa redoubla alors qu'il imaginait les raisons qui auraient pu pousser la jeune femme à agir ainsi… Et ces dernières n'étaient certainement pas vertueuses. Il en avait vu assez d'Elizabeth Swann pour savoir qu'elle était pire que la pire des catins… Lorsqu'il la retrouverait il ne la tuerait pas tout de suite, non il prendrait son temps pour …

« Capitaine Barbossa ? »

Ce dernier lança un regard chargé de menaces vers celui qui osait ainsi l'interrompre et Ragetti recula

« Faudrait mieux que vous veniez voir ça … »

Se promettant de coller une balle entre les deux yeux de l'idiot s'il l'avait dérangé pour rien, Barbossa se leva et le suivit sur le pont.

« Et bien … Il n'y a rien. » Ragea-t-il en observant l'horizon désert.

Sa main se posait avec vivacité sur son pistolet lorsque Bow intervint

« Regardez là bas capitaine » lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant une longue vue.

Barbossa s'en saisit et un cri lui échappa en reconnaissant la silhouette gesticulante qui menaçait de faire chavirer la petite embarcation ballottée par le vent. L'autre du le reconnaître aussi car Barbossa eut la satisfaction de le voir se rasseoir à la hâte pour chercher les rames avec un air paniqué.

« Sparrow… » ricana Barbossa.

Bow hocha la tête

« Que fait on capitaine ? »

Barbossa hésita un long moment puis

« Repêchez ce rat… Nous verrons bien ce qu'il a à nous apprendre »

_**L'Empress,**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Elizabeth évitait Lee, encore choquée par la manière dont son complice avait traité Jack, la poussant à trahir le pirate une nouvelle fois. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se persuader que Jack s'en était sorti, les traits de la jeune femme accusaient ses remords et elle peinait à trouver le sommeil tourmentée par la culpabilité et par le désir non assouvi que lui avait laissé le pirate.

« Tu m'évites » finit par dire Lee en venant se planter résolument devant elle.

Elizabeth le gratifia d'un regard las

« Il me semblait avoir ordonné qu'on me laisse seule.

- Oui… Elizabeth, depuis une semaine tu veux être seule… Surtout quand je souhaite te voir.

- Tu as la carte non ? » Rétorqua Elizabeth

Lee la fixa

« C'est à cause de ce pirate…. Depuis qu'il est parti tu as changé

- Parti ? Je croyais qu'on l'avait abandonné en pleine mer… ironisa Elizabeth

- Et moi je croyais que tu voulais avancer pour sauver ton mari.

- Nous nous rapprochons de la Muerta » répondit Elizabeth.

Lee secoua la tête

« Les remords ne te vont pas…. Pourquoi en as-tu pour cet homme ? »

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir

« Je ne tiens pas à en parler avec toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi

- Il reste encore la Jonque de Ching »

Elizabeth grimaça

« Tu auras ce que je t'ai promis Lee. Maintenant va t'en »

L'homme ne bougea pas et la détailla

« Ainsi tu m'en veux…. De quoi m'en veux tu Elizabeth ? De vous avoir interrompu ? »

La jeune femme rougit brièvement

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… »

Lee secoua la tête

« Tu devrais laisser ton mari où il est. Tu lui briseras le cœur.

- Épargne moi tes leçons de morale ! Tu ne me connais pas ! » Explosa Elizabeth avec violence.

Lee s'approcha, le regard sombre

« Si… Au contraire Elizabeth. Tu es comme les autres. Égoïste… Esclave de tes désirs, obsédée par eux… La seule raison qui te pousse à chercher autant à délivrer ton précieux mari est parce qu'il t'est refusé. Une fois que tu le posséderas-tu le piétineras comme le reste… »

Elizabeth s'approcha, tremblante de rage

« Qui es tu pour me juger ! Tu te trompes Lee ! Will compte plus que n'importe quoi à mes yeux

- Vraiment … Nous verrons cela lorsqu'il te faudra abandonner ton précieux bateau pour le suivre »

Elizabeth répondit sans réfléchir

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais abandonner l'Empress. Will et moi nous pouvons vivre à bord »

Un sourire moqueur fit écho à ses paroles.

« Tu veux tout sans rien offrir en échange…

- Tais toi Lee » répondit Elizabeth avec hargne avant de se précipiter sur le pont.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Barbossa posa un regard froid sur la chose toute mouillée que ses hommes venaient de jeter sur le pont.

« Jack …

- Je préfère Capitaine si ça ne te dérange pas »

Barbossa maîtrisa son agacement et le pirate se releva, l'air exténué

« Enfin de retour sur mon bâtiment… J'espère que tu en as pris soin »

Sa remarque amena des sourires sur les visages de certains membres de l'équipage et Barbossa grinça des dents

« Pas d'entourloupe Jack. Où est la carte ?

- La carte…

- Oui la carte de Feng que tu as dérobé

- Oh… Cette carte là. Désolé l'ami mais je ne l'ai plus »

Barbossa chopa Jack au col

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Sparrow. Où est la carte »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Jack

« Je suppose qu'elle est toujours sur l'Empress… »

Barbossa le fixa

« Tu l'as donnée à Elizabeth…. Ça ne m'étonne pas … Tu as toujours été trop sentimental »

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit encore

« En vérité, donnée n'est pas exactement le terme qui convient… »

Surpris par la rage qui émanait de son vieil ennemi, Barbossa le relâcha un peu

« Que veux tu dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire … C'est que le capitaine Swann et moi étions sur le point de .. Enfin j'étais sur le point de lui montrer ce qu'est réellement un homme lorsque .. Je me suis réveillé dans cette chaloupe » répondit Jack d'un air furieux.

Barbossa ne put retenir un sourire tandis que son ennemi pestait

« Je suppose que cette fourbe en a profité pour me voler la carte. Oh Jack vous comptez beaucoup pour moi, singea-t-il. Tu parles ! Sale menteuse. »

Cette fois Barbossa ne put retenir un rire et Jack se retourna vers lui, l'air calculateur

« Tu t'es fait avoir toi aussi … »

Ce rappel eut raison du rire de Barbossa

« En effet …

- Elle a mon compas, les cartes et l'Empress…rappela Jack. Elle nous a tous abusé »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent et Barbossa soupira

« Je sens que je vais regretter de te demander ça mais… que comptes tu faire ? »

Un regard brillant lui répondit

« Lui faire rendre ce qu'elle nous doit… Pièce… par pièce »

Barbossa le fixa.

« Je suis le capitaine » finit il par répondre.

Jack sourit légèrement

« La Muerta ?

- L'Empress… » répondit Barbossa

_**L'Empress,**_

La nuit était bien avancée et la jonque endormie lorsque l'enfer commença. Elizabeth, réveillée en sursaut par le fracas des canons, se précipita sur son sabre et s'élança sur le pont, rapidement rejointe par Lee.

« A vos canons ! Hurla-t-elle

- C'est Ching… » la renseigna Lee.

Elizabeth jeta un regard surpris en direction de la jonque qui crachait le feu dans leur direction et secoua la tête

« Impossible… Ching est … »

Le mat principal s'écroula dans un fracas qui noya la fin de la phrase de la jeune femme et des centaines de grappins agrippèrent le pont, suivis par l'équipage de Ching

« A vos armes ! » Hurla Elizabeth

Une lame se posa sur sa gorge et la jeune femme déglutit en reconnaissant Ching

« Mistress Ching … Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit, tenta-t-elle

- Je ne crois pas Capitaine Turner. Emparez vous de cette jonque.

- Non ! » Protesta Elizabeth, furieuse de n'avoir rien vu venir

Ching secoua la tête

« Pauvre idiote. Tu ne connais rien à la piraterie…. Tuez l'équipage. »

Les yeux agrandis de terreur, Elizabeth se débattit

« Pourparlers ! »

Ching ricana et se retourna vers elle

« Pourparlers ? Avais tu l'intention de faire des pourparlers lorsque tu m'aurais attaquée ?

- Comment… » commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre

A ses côtés Lee pesta

« Je savais que c'était une erreur ! » Ragea-t-il en fixant Tai Huang

Ce dernier leur adressa un regard brûlant de haine et Elizabeth se débattit

« C'est contraire au Code ! Ching ! »

La pirate la frappa violemment au visage

« Mettez ça aux fers capitaine Huang

- Avec plaisir. » Ricana Tai

()()

Le visage en sang, Elizabeth se leva en voyant apparaître Ching et Tai.

« Que signifie ceci Ching ? Et où est Lee ? »

La pirate la toisa

« Rassure toi Elizabeth. Il va te rejoindre… Il te tiendra compagnie pendant ton dernier voyage. J'espère que tu apprécies tes geôles »

Elizabeth secoua les barreaux

« Comment osez vous Ching ? Je suis Roi de la Confrérie !

- Plus pour longtemps. »

Elizabeth surprit le regard ravi de Tai et recula

« Qu'allez vous nous faire…

- Ça dépend de toi Elizabeth. Où est le coffre ? Demanda Ching

- Le coffre ?

- Celui qui contient le cœur de Turner »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous le dire…

- Nous verrons si tu tiens encore ce discours une fois à destination… » Ricana Ching.

Tai Huang toisa la jeune femme

« Nous devrions la tuer maintenant…

- Et nous priver des bienfaits du Hai Ho Shang en échange de son sacrifice ? Hors de question » trancha Ching

Elizabeth déglutit

« Le … quoi ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu le verras, étrangère. » Répondit Tai.

Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Elizabeth et Ching la toisa

« Nous verrons si tu refuses encore de nous révéler l'emplacement du cœur…. »

Elizabeth déglutit et Tai ricana

« En attendant … voici de quoi te tenir compagnie. » Ajouta Ching en poussant un Lee au visage brisé dans sa cellule.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en le voyant et elle se précipita vers son complice

« Lee ! Que t'ont-ils fait !

- Il l'a tuée.. Murmura Lee d'une voix brisée.

- Quoi ? »

Ching secoua la tête

« Aucune bâtarde ne peut prétendre atteindre l'âge adulte. Tai a rempli ses ordres. »

Le visage rempli d'horreur, Elizabeth se tourna vers le second

« Elle était de ton sang ! Cette enfant tu as dit que … qu'elle

- J'ai menti » répondit méchamment Tai avant d'emboîter le pas à Ching tandis que les sanglots déchirants de Lee s'élevaient dans la cellule.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

« Es tu sûr que la Muerta est bien par là Hector ? Moi j'aurais plutôt.. » commença Jack avant de s'interrompre devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'autre.

Barbossa se détourna et soupira. Il lui semblait que les choses allaient de mal en pis… Déjà son chapeau était déformé… Il s'en était aperçu après que Jack s'en soit moqué… Ensuite, il faisait route vers la seule île qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais approcher… Et pour couronner le tout, il devait supporter la présence de Sparrow. Tout ça à cause d'une femme. C'était encore cela le pire. Lui, le pirate aguerri, l'homme sans peur et sans cœur s'était fait avoir par les cuisses ouvertes d'une fille. Non pas qu'il aimait Elizabeth Swann … Non Barbossa était depuis longtemps vacciné contre ce genre de faiblesse. Mais il avait eu de _l'affection, _du_ désir _pour cette fille. Il l'avait même admirée, voyant en elle une sorte de Barbossa au féminin, un pirate qu'il aurait pu modeler à son image. Sauf qu'elle avait trop bien appris ses leçons. Et les avait appliquées sur lui. Ce qui était intolérable.

« Maudite Elizabeth Swann » pesta Jack , faisant écho aux pensées de Barbossa.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Barbossa se tourna vers l'équipage

« Du nerf ! Nous devons rattraper l'Empress ! »

_**L'Empress,**_

Elizabeth posa une main hésitante sur le bras de Lee

« Je suis désolée … Pour .. Pour ta fille »

L'homme releva le visage

« Elle a ordonné sa mort… Sa propre mère a ordonné sa mort… Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de l'avoir abandonnée il a fallu qu'elle la tue ! Maudite pirate !

- Tout les pirates n'agissent pas ainsi… » Souffla Elizabeth

Lee la toisa

« Tu crois que cela me console de le savoir ?

- Non… bien sûr que non… Lee.. Je suis si…

- Quand je pense .. Tout ça pour rien ! Tout ça alors qu'elle était déjà morte ! » hurla Lee.

Elizabeth grimaça et sa pression sur le bras de l'homme s'accentua

« Nous la vengerons Lee… je te le promets…

- La venger… Espèce d'idiote… Que crois tu donc pouvoir faire ?

- Nous trouverons… Murmura Elizabeth. J'ai.. Toute ses années, j'ai appris qu'aucune cause n'était perdue tant qu'il restait un fou pour y croire…

- C'est ça .. Tu n'auras qu'à le dire au Hai Ho Shang » ricana Lee avec malveillance.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« J'espère trouver une solution avant … Sinon et bien je me battrais »

Lee secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire froid

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Hai Ho Shang n'Est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton de défi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de …

- Un monstre sous marin qui se repaît du sang de ses victimes… Il ne les tue pas d'un coup non… Mais les saigne jour après jour avant de dévorer leur âme et de les condamner à la souffrance éternelle… »

Elizabeth blêmit et un léger tremblement secoua ses épaules.

« Merci pour les détails Lee… »

L'homme releva un regard embué sur elle et soupira

« Excuse moi… Je suis désolé… Je sais que .. Que tu as tout fait pour m'aider… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était trop tard…

- Toi non plus Lee…souffla Elizabeth d'un ton rempli de pitié. Je… je suis triste pour toi…Je sais ce que ça fait .. D'apprendre .. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit, la gorge étranglée par les sanglots.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur eux puis Elizabeth se leva.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir de cette geôle … De l'aide … Je ne peux pas croire que tout l'équipage voit le retour de Tai d'un bon œil… Y'a quelqu'un ? » commença-t-elle à crier en secouant les barreaux.

Avec un soupir Lee se leva et la saisit par les épaules.

« Ching a fait massacrer l'équipage…. C'est Tai et une partie des hommes de sa jonque qui dirigent l'Empress

- Quoi ….

- Ching n'a pas de cœur Elizabeth. Elle a ordonné la mort de sa propre fille… Crois tu vraiment qu'elle aurait épargné tes hommes ?

- Mais toi tu es en vie… »

Lee sourit avec ironie

« Malheureusement … Sans Luan … Je n'ai plus de raison de continuer… »

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, furieuse

« Arrête ça Lee Huang ! Crois tu que ta fille serait fier de te voir renoncer sans te battre ? Tu ne peux pas la ramener ..Mais tu peux venger son crime ! »

Lee la fixa et Elizabeth continua avec rage

« Tu veux laisser Ching gagner sans te battre ? Elle a tué ta fille Lee ! »

L'homme blêmit

« Tais toi …

- Non je ne me tairais pas et je ne renoncerais pas ! Jamais ! »

Lee secoua la tête et relâcha son étreinte. Elizabeth le toisa avec mépris et se retourna vers les barreaux de sa cellule qu'elle secoua .

()()

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lee et Elizabeth n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Lasse de ses efforts inutiles pour faire céder les barreaux de sa prison, la jeune femme s'était laissée tomber dans un coin une heure plus tôt, le visage morne.

L'obscurité envahit un peu plus la geôle et Elizabeth soupira lourdement avant de s'allonger à même le sol, cherchant vainement le sommeil. Au bout d'un moment elle se releva, le cœur serré en entendant les sanglots étouffés de Lee. Un soupir lui échappa et elle se dirigea à tâtons vers son compagnon.

« Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te rudoyant , murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que… »

Elle sentit les épaules de Lee trembler sous ses doigts et s'interrompit.

« Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider »

Un sanglot rauque lui répondit et elle sentit l'homme se dégager de son étreinte. Elizabeth soupira et recula légèrement. La main de Lee la retint.

« Je n'aurais pas du t'entraîner là dedans…

- Ce n'est rien… murmura Elizabeth. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

Une salve de chinois lui répondit et elle sentit Lee la pousser sur le sol. A sa grande honte, le désir familier envahit ses reins.

« Lee… Je…

- A quoi bon résister maintenant… » répondit Lee d'un ton désabusé.

Sa main glissa sous la chemise d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce dont j'ai eu envie dès la première fois que je t'ai vue … Maudite pirate… Toi et celles de ton espèce… » ragea Lee en défaisant nerveusement le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se crispa et son corps se pressa vers celui de son compagnon tandis qu'il s'abattait sur elle et la prenait d'une brutale poussée.

Perdue, Elizabeth laissa le plaisir l'envahir tandis que Lee la maintenait sur le sol; ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus violents. Un gémissement étranglé échappa à l'homme et elle le sentit se déverser en elle avant de la repousser.

Tremblante, elle se redressa légèrement

« Tu te sens mieux ? Ironisa-t-elle

- C'est-ce que tu voulais non ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je ne comprends pas Lee… Je croyais que tu …que je ..

- Je t'ai désirée dès que je t'ai vue… Mais tu es un pirate. Comme Ching. Il faut croire que mes erreurs ne m'ont rien appris… J'ai résisté pour ma fille… Mais maintenant qu'elle est morte . Et que nous le serons bientôt….

- Autant adoucir nos derniers instants ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton acide. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit que je désirais cela … »

Lee se retourna vers elle et s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, sa vigueur revenue

« Tu n'auras qu'à te dire que tu n'avais pas le choix »

Elizabeth frissonna et songea à la trahison qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre à nouveau. La main de Lee s'insinua entre ses cuisses et elle les écarta avec un soupir. Lee avait raison… Dans quelques heures ils seraient morts… Repousser son désir était inutile désormais …

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Barbossa et Jack échangèrent un regard féroce en reconnaissant la silhouette de l'Empress.

« On dirait qu'elle se donne du bon temps avec la vieille Ching » ragea Jack.

Barbossa se crispa

« Plus pour longtemps… A l'abordage ! Je veux que cette fille morde la poussière ! » Hurla-t-il.

Jack grimaça et avança

« Non Jack. Cette fois c'est moi qui commande… Crois moi Elizabeth Turner va regretter ses actes » Le coupa Barbossa.

_**L'Empress,**_

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut, surprise par la violence de la canonnade. A ses côtés, Lee se redressa et remit maladroitement son fut.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Elizabeth se précipita vers les barreaux et un cri de joie lui échappa

« C'est Hector ! C'est le Pearl ! Je reconnais le bruit de ses canons» triompha-t-elle.

Elle tourna un visage radieux vers Lee

« Je t'avais dit que rien n'est jamais perdu…. »


	9. Les vieux plans sont  les meilleurs

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je commence par la réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Poty : thank you so much ! I hope that those chapter will not deceive you ! **_

_**Sabryna : merciiii contente que tu aimes le couple ( le plus drôle c'est que moi je ne suis pas Barbobeth erf) pour la bagarre... Elle va se passer sur un autre terrain... Et sans doute dans la troisième et dernière fic de cette mini "saga"**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Ce chapitre met en lumière une autre facette de la relation de Barbossa et d'Elizabeth qui je vous rassure…. N'en ont pas finis l'un avec l'autre. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

_**L'Empress,**_

Barbossa atterrit avec panache sur le pont de la jonque et posa un regard mauvais sur le maigre équipage qui le composait. Derrière lui, Jack pesta

« Je ne la vois nulle part..

- Peut être devrions fouiller le navire dans ce cas » lui répondit Barbossa en plongeant son arme dans le corps d'un marin.

Jack déglutit

« Hector loin de moi l'idée de protéger ou de .. Mais tu ne comptes pas la tuer hein ? »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et Jack s'engagea sur ses pas.

« Que faites vous ici ? tonna Ching . Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de m'attaquer en pleine nuit et de tuer mes hommes ?

- Ching … J'ignorais que vous étiez devenue le matelot du Capitaine Turner. Ironisa Barbossa en se précipitant vers elle, sabre au poing. Dommage pour vous, vous avez choisi le mauvais camp »

Ching para avec une surprenante rapidité et Jack plissa les yeux

« Y'a un truc pas clair ici ….

- Bas toi espèce de mauviette ! » lui lança Barbossa qui avait fort à faire avec Ching

La femme tenta un coup audacieux mais Barbossa se dégagea avec un cri de rage.

« Montrez vous Elizabeth ! » ordonna Barbossa

La chinoise haleta

« Elle peut pas imbécile elle.. »

Barbossa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la pirate il plongea son épée dans son ventre. Jack sursauta tandis qu'elle s'écroulait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Elle savait où elle était ! »

Barbossa ressortit son épée sanglante du corps de Ching

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle me tapait sur les nerfs… Et … ELIZABETH ! » Hurla-t-il en se précipitant au bastingage.

Jack le suivit. Tout deux regardèrent la jonque de Ching s'éloigner

« Elle les a abandonné…. s'étonna Barbossa.

- Ça lui ressemble bien … » marmonna Jack.

Bow s'approcha des deux hommes

« Capitaine Barbossa, y'en a un qui dit qu'il sait où est la fille … Je le tue ou vous voulez lui parler d'abord ? »

Barbossa se retourna avec vivacité et se précipita vers l'homme tandis que Jack dévisageait Bow

« Je t'avais pas recruté toi ?

- Si….

- Alors pourquoi c'est lui que tu appelles capitaine ?

- Parce que je navigue pas sous les ordres d'un homme qui laisse une femelle le commander » rétorqua Bow.

Jack grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible sur Grace O'Malley et s'empressa de rejoindre Barbossa.

« Alors il sait où est ma carte ?

- MA carte .. Et c'est encore mieux que ça… Il dit qu'elle en bas.. Ils l'ont enfermée.

- Sage décision. Commenta Jack. Quelqu'un aurait du le faire depuis longtemps »

()()

En cale, Elizabeth tendit l'oreille.

« On entend plus rien …. La bataille est finie…

- Rien ne dit que ton amant a été vainqueur. Rétorqua Lee avec agressivité

- Ce n'est pas mon amant .. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ..

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.. » ironisa Lee

Elizabeth lui fit signe de se taire et se pencha

« Des bottes ! Reconnut elle avec un grand sourire. Barbossa nous sommes ici ! »

Le pirate apparut et avança lentement vers elle. Elizabeth lui sourit

« Oh si vous saviez ce que je suis contente que vous soyez venu nous aider !

- Qui vous dit que je suis venu pour vous aider… » répondit Barbossa d'un ton froid

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement

« Mais .. Nous sommes … Amis .. En quelque sorte …

- Amis ?

- Oui .. Hector vous savez bien que …

- On dirait que vous avez des explications à donner Elizabeth… » déclara Jack en venant se mettre aux côtés d'Hector

Derrière elle Lee grommela

« Je savais qu'on aurait du le tuer… »

Elizabeth déglutit et tenta d'une voix faible

« Jack.. Je suis contente de vous revoir … Je ne pensais pas que ..

- Que quoi ? Que je m'en sortirais après que vous m'ayez abandonné en mer ? Ou que ce cher Hector et moi nous nous retrouverions pour parler de vous ?

- Vous aviez de la nourriture et du rhum… tenta Elizabeth

- Oh … Trop d'honneur » pesta Jack en avançant vers les barreaux.

Barbossa l'arrêta d'un geste

« Il me semble que vous avez des comptes à solder Madame Turner »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Oh je vous en prie ! Oui je vous ai menti mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Jack avait la carte et …

- Elle n'avait pas le choix… Ricana Jack

- C'est vrai ! Hector vous savez bien que je dois trouver la Muerta .. Et sans la carte je ne pouvais pas et .. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix » répéta-t-elle.

Barbossa se crispa

« J'en ai assez entendu. Nous vous avertirons quand nous aurons décidé de votre sort…

- QUOI ? Mais vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ! » Hurla Elizabeth

Les deux hommes la fixèrent et se détournèrent pour remonter sur le pont

« On dirait que si » déclara Lee d'un ton laconique.

Furieuse, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Tout ça c'est ta faute si tu n'avais pas assommé Jack ..

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix…rétorqua Lee. Au passage tu devrais trouver autre chose parce que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher avec ces deux là »

Elizabeth le toisa et se tourna vers les barreaux

« Jack ! Hector ! Revenez ! »

()()

« On dirait qu'elle apprécie peu d'être enfermée » remarqua Jack alors que les cris de la jeune femme leur parvenaient.

Barbossa caressa la plume de son chapeau d'un air sombre

« Vraiment ? Qu'elle savoure sa chance… je ne l'ai pas tuée… Pas encore »

Jack se crispa

« Tu ne comptes pas faire ça.. D'accord elle nous a menti, elle a triché, abusé et elle m'a laissé pour mort aussi . Deux fois mais .. » plaida-t-il.

Barbossa secoua la tête

« Tu es pitoyable Sparrow…

- On pourrait … reprendre la carte … Et son bateau… » tenta Jack.

Barbossa soupira

« Trop sentimental Jack… Trop sentimental.. »

()()

Après avoir vainement hurlé pendant de longues minutes, Elizabeth s'assit sur le sol et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bonne idée les larmes.. Ces deux là ont l'air du genre à céder » se moqua Lee.

La jeune femme releva un visage furieux vers lui

« Je ne pleure pas je réfléchis..

- Encore un de tes plans brillants ?

- Dois je te rappeler que c'est grâce à ton plan qu'on se retrouve ici ? »

Lee se leva, furieux

« Mon plan ? Si tu n'avais pas relâché Tai pour faire plaisir à ton Sparrow on en serait pas là ! C'est ta faute si Ching nous a attaqué en premier !

- Si Jack était resté avec nous , Hector n'aurait eu aucune raison de m'en vouloir ! Si on en est là c'est à cause de cette foutue carte que tu voulais tellement alors qu'elle ne te servira de toute façon à rien ! » Explosa Elizabeth

Lee blêmit et une expression peinée passa sur son visage. Elizabeth avança une main vers lui

« Je … Lee pardon, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça… »

L'homme recula sans douceur

« Bien sûr que si tu le voulais… Au moins maintenant les choses sont claires… Quand je pense qu'un moment j'ai cru que tu étais peut être différente des autres pirates. Mais tu as raison.. Reprend ta précieuse carte »déclara-t-il avec mépris en lui lançant cette dernière

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« Lee … je n'aurais pas du … pardon c'est, ce cette situation…

- Bien sûr… Je comprends. Tu n'avais pas le choix » répondit l'homme avec amertume avant de le lui tourner le dos.

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Pintel et Raguetti arrivèrent

« Le Capitaine Barbossa veut te voir poupée…

- Et il est très remonté… »

Elizabeth glissa la carte dans son fut à la hâte et se tourna vers eux

« Peut être que …

- Aucune chance…

- Il a dit qu'il tuerait celui qui te laissera filer…

- Et on le croit… »

Elizabeth soupira et se laissa emmener par les deux hommes

« Lee… Je suis désolée » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

L'homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

()()

Un grincement de rage échappa à Elizabeth en découvrant Barbossa installé familièrement dans sa cabine.

« Bonsoir Madame Turner … Je me suis permis d'allumer un feu avec certaines de vos possessions… » déclara le pirate en lui désignant l'âtre dans lequel se consumaient les soieries délicates de Feng.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Vous auriez retiré un plus grand profit en les vendant »

Barbossa ricana

« L'argent ne m'intéresse pas …

- Alors c'est que vous avez changé. Que comptez vous faire ?

- De vous je ne sais pas encore… J'y réfléchirais une fois que j'aurais brûlé votre navire »

Elizabeth hoqueta et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine

« C'est .. Un peu extrême non » se força-t-elle à dire d'un ton détaché.

Barbossa la toisa

« Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre Madame Turner … Notamment en matière de mensonge…. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard éperdu et céda

« D'accord… Que voulez vous ?

- Il me semble que vous n'êtes guère en position de négocier…

- Si vous nous laissez partir je vous révélerais où se trouvent les cartes de Feng »

Le regard de Barbossa s'alluma brièvement

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de le savoir ?

- Mais enfin .. C'est-ce que vous voulez non ? Si vous brûlez l'Empress vous ne les aurez jamais.

- Ou alors vous me donnez les cartes et je vous laisse la vie sauve. Vous trouverez bien un autre bateau…. »

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et elle posa une main sur le mur de la cabine

« Vos feintes faiblesses ne marchent pas avec moi » souligna Hector

Elle rouvrit les yeux

« J'ai besoin de l'Empress pour me rendre sur la Muerta. Vous le savez.

- D'autres navires pourraient vous y emmener….

- Hector je vous en prie ! » supplia Elizabeth sans avoir besoin de se forcer pour paraître sur le point de pleurer.

Barbossa prit une pomme et la retourna dans sa main d'un air songeur

« Vous êtes littéralement obsédée par ce navire…

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste…. »

Barbossa la fixa

« Touchant … Dommage que vous n'ayez pas Sparrow en face de vous il vous aurait déjà laissée partir . Cet idiot vous aurait même laissé les cartes… »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise

« Hector… S'il vous plait … Un , un arrangement ?

- De quel genre ? » demanda le pirate

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec embarras

« Vous le savez bien…

- Pourquoi serais je prêt à sacrifier ma vengeance pour quelque chose que j'ai déjà possédé ? A plusieurs reprises. »

Elizabeth contracta sa mâchoire et avança vers lui

« Parce que vous le désirez encore… Hector … Promettez moi de ne pas brûler l'Empress et je serais à vous … Corps et âme aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez… »

Le pirate se redressa

« Vous me proposez d'être ma putain ? Et Sparrow dans tout ça ? Lui aussi a un compte à régler avec vous

- Je ne suis pas en train de négocier avec Jack. répondit Elizabeth en approchant.

- Vos plans manquent vraiment d'originalité… souligna le pirate

- Je négocie avec mes propres armes » répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Barbossa la fixa et l'ardeur se réveilla dans ses reins. Elle était jolie… Et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était ardente… Lui faire croire qu'il ne brûlerait pas son navire en échange de ses faveurs n'était somme toute qu'un échange de bons procédés… Sans compter que cela rendrait fou Sparrow. Un sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Barbossa lui fit signe d'approcher

« Soit… Je veux bien vous faire cette faveur… Le feu épargnera l'Empress tant que vous attiserez le mien… Et bien sûr vous me direz où se trouve la carte.

- Bien sûr » affirma Elizabeth.

Barbossa la fixa

« Je ne suis pas certain de vous Madame Turner… »

Elizabeth glissa une main jusqu'à son fut et se mordit la lèvre.

« Nous avons survécu à beaucoup de choses Hector »

Le pirate soupira… Après tout la vengeance pouvait attendre… La main d'Elizabeth défit sa ceinture avec assurance et elle le poussa légèrement

« Je n'ai pas oublié … Lorsque nous étions là bas… » susurra-t-elle.

Un sourire prétentieux échappa au pirate

« Agenouillez vous ma chère Elizabeth

- J'étais certaine que vous alliez demander ça… » répondit la jeune femme en le poussant vers le siège disposé prêt du feu.

Barbossa poussa un soupir de triomphe en la voyant faire. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la tiédeur de la bouche qui se refermait sur son sexe durci. Il avait gagné. Il avait rabattu le caquet de cette idiote qui avait cru pouvoir l'abuser lui et…

Un cliquetis sec le ramena au présent. Barbossa ouvrit les yeux et Elizabeth le toisa

« Pas un geste ou je vide mon chargeur dans votre ventre….J'en suis capable vous le savez »

Barbossa baissa les yeux sur le pistolet qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair

« Soyez raisonnable … Vous n'avez aucune chance… »

Elizabeth sortit lentement les cartes de Feng de son décolleté.

« Vous reconnaissez ?

- C'est pas vrai ! » Ragea Barbossa en tendant le bras.

Le bruit du chien de l'arme l'arrêta net.

« J'ai dit on ne bouge pas. » répondit Elizabeth avec froideur.

Elle étendit son bras libre jusqu'à ce que les flammes lèchent la carte.

« Appelez Jack… »

Barbossa la fixa

« Vous êtes…

- Un pirate. N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes tous ? Le coupa Elizabeth. Allez ! »

Barbossa soupira

« Madame Turner il doit y avoir un moyen de s'arranger autrement … Nous … Cet accord que vous avez proposé..

- Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de le respecter. Je vous connais Hector. Maintenant …

- Certes.. Admit le pirate de bonne grâce. Mais vous savez que vous allez me payer ça très cher n'est-ce pas ?

- Une négociation Hector. Je veux juste partir avec mon bateau. C'est tout ce que je veux… Appelez Jack

- On est pas forcé de mêler Sparrow à…

- JACK ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Barbossa râla de rage en voyant le pirate se précipiter

« Toujours prêt à répondre à ta belle .. » marmonna-t-il.

Jack recula en voyant la scène et Elizabeth agita les cartes

« Changement de programme… Vous allez faire évacuer l'Empress ou personne n'aura ces cartes. »

Médusé, Jack ne broncha pas.

« Dépêchez Jack ! »

Le pirate recula et bredouilla en désignant Barbossa

« Comment .. Elle .. Elle . Et ce pistolet …

- C'est le mien … grinça Barbossa entre ses dents. Elle me l'a pris quand… Bref dis aux hommes de remonter sur le Pearl.

- Et donnez l'ordre de libérer Lee ! Ajouta Elizabeth

- Lee ?

- Mon compagnon de cellule ! »

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers le pont

« Évacuez le navire… Et faites amenez le prisonnier »

Barbossa tenta de bouger et Elizabeth appuya son canon un peu plus

« Aucune chance Hector

- Dites à Sparrow de sortir au moins… »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack qui fixait la scène

« Je préfère l'avoir sous les yeux » répondit elle.

Lee arriva dans l'entrefaite et la regarda

« Que…

- J'applique mon plan. Répondit la jeune femme avec panache. Es tu avec moi Lee ? »

L'homme hésita et elle lui lança un regard suppliant

« D'accord… » céda-t-il

Elizabeth poussa un discret soupir de soulagement

« Assure toi qu'ils évacuent et vient prendre ce plan. »

Lee obéit et Elizabeth recula

« Rhabillez vous Hector. ordonna-t-elle en le gardant en joue. Lee prend cette torche et suis moi avec la carte Au moindre problème brûle la. »

Barbossa avança, le pistolet d'Elizabeth dans son dos. Jack la fixa

« Vous avez changé… vraiment Lizzie

- Je ne pouvais le laisser couler l'Empress… Je croyais que vous au moins vous comprendriez… Coupez les grappins vite »

Jack soupira et obéit tranchant les liens qui reliaient le Pearl à l'Empress

« Vos méthodes manquent singulièrement d'élégance..

- Je m'en moque . Montez dans cette chaloupe … Vous aussi Hector »

Les deux hommes obéirent et Elizabeth recula

« Pas un geste .. Je n'hésiterais pas je vous l'ai dit… Lee… Coupe les amarres de la chaloupe

- De cette hauteur ? Mais vous êtes folle ! Vous allez nous tuer ! » ragea Hector

Elizabeth le fixa

« Dans ce cas je vous conseille de vous accrocher… »

Lee coupa les amarres et la barque s'écrasa dans l'eau. Elizabeth se pencha et soupira de soulagement

« Elle ne s'est pas brisée… Hector ! »

Le pirate leva la tête et elle se tourna vers Lee

« Donne moi la carte… »

L'autre obéit et Elizabeth sourit

« Attrapez … Pour me faire pardonner… Et .. Jack … »

Surpris le pirate leva les yeux tandis que Barbossa serrait jalousement la carte

« Votre compas… Je n'en ai plus besoin , je sais où est la Muerta ! » lui lança Elizabeth en lâchant l'objet

Jack le rattrapa et sourit

« Dites vous que je n'ai fait qu'agir en pirate ! » leur lança la jeune femme avant de disparaître

Jack et Barbossa l'entendirent ordonner à Lee de mettre les voiles et ils échangèrent un regard.

« Dis moi Hector …Entre nous… Comment elle a fait pour t'obliger à baisser ton pantalon ? Se moqua Jack. Je croyais que tu comptais lui faire passer un mauvais moment

- La ferme Sparrow…

- Le grand Capitaine Barbossa vaincu par les charmes d 'une femme…

- Elle ne m'a pas vaincu . Je l'ai laissée partir » prétendit Barbossa.

Jack éclata de rire

« Ah oui ? C'était pas évident tout à l'heure dans sa cabine …. »

Hector le regarda

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise entre elle et moi Sparrow… Tu ne peux pas en dire autant … »

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça et Barbossa attrapa la corde que lui lançaient Pintel et Raguetti

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Barbossa regarda l'Empress s'éloigner tout en caressant les cartes.

« Tu ne la poursuis pas ? » demanda Jack

Barbossa lui lança un coup d'œil de biais

« A quoi bon … J'ai ce que je voulais , elle m'a donné les cartes..

- Mais elle t'a menti …

- Elle m'a pris de vitesse. Répondit Barbossa d'un ton à la fois contrarié et indulgent. Et j'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper d'elle une fois immortel… Après tout … elle a bien mérité une chance… Et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Peut être qu'elle va devenir un vrai pirate finalement… J'ai bien envie de voir ça»

Jack le regarda avec surprise et Barbossa soupira avec agacement

« Allez ! Cap à l'est bande de ramollis ! »

Jack le fixa et leva son chapeau en direction de l'Empress

« Bien joué Elizabeth…. »

Puis il se tourna vers Hector

« Justement à propos de ces cartes …. Je crois qu'en fait c'est à nous deux qu'elle voulait les donner…»


	10. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous … Merci beaucoup à Poty et Sabryna pour leur reviews !**_

_**Poty :thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it ! Here is the end of this story but Elizabeth and Hector's story will be continued ( I will write it after La contessa my new fan fiction)**_

_**Sabryna : merci beaucoup ! Pour le style je dirais que .. à force d'écrire je me "perfectionne" en tout cas dans mon style lol **_

_**Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fiction ..J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour la dernière fois … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Épilogue**

_**L'Empress,**_

Elizabeth sourit en voyant la caverne à demi affaissée et lugubre qui s'étendait devant eux. Derrière elle, Lee frissonna.

« C'est ça ta destination ? »

Elizabeth se retourna et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Oui…

- Je vois.. » grommela Lee.

Elizabeth hésita et se décida à lui poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis leur évasion il y avait une semaine.

« Lee… Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ?

- Tu le sais bien non ? Même si c'était inutile comme tu me l'as fait remarqué »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement.

« Et je m'en excuse une fois encore… Mais justement.. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie après ça ? Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu me laisser me débrouiller avec Hector et Jack. Après tout ce n'était pas ton problème… »

Lee sourit tristement

« Nous avions un accord toi et moi… Et même si … ça n'a servi à rien, tu as respecté ta part. C'est étonnant de la part d'un pirate mais tu l'as fait. Alors je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber… Et puis .. Toi tu as encore une chance de réussir. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec surprise et Lee secoua la tête

« Ne te méprends pas … je pense toujours que tu fais une erreur en tentant de délivrer ton mari et que tu ne lui apporteras que de la souffrance … Mais ton entêtement force le respect »

Elizabeth soupira

« J'aime Will, Lee. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. Et même si tu trouves ça facile… Je n'avais réellement pas le choix … dans la plupart des cas.

- Et pour ce qui s'est passé dans les geôles ?lui demanda Lee. Considères tu là aussi que tu n'avais pas le choix ? »

Elizabeth rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Non. Je l'ai fait … Parce que tu en avais besoin. Et que j'en avais envie.

- Je vois… Et que comptes tu dire à ton mari à ce sujet ?

- Une fois que j'aurais trouvé la croix de Ponce Pilate… Will n'aura aucun moyen de le savoir.

- Je vois… Et après ? Est-ce que tu comptes.. Continuer à faire ce dont tu as envie ? »

Elizabeth détendit ses mains et les observa.

« Dix ans c'est long Lee…. Même quand on aime.

- Donc j'avais raison… déclara Lee d'un ton déçu.

- Non… Crois moi ma priorité c'est Will. Et je ferais tout pour le retrouver. »

Lee secoua la tête et un des marins qu'Elizabeth avait fraîchement recruté les interrompit

« Impossible de continuer Capitaine. Ce serait trop dangereux.

- Dans ce cas … Mettez les chaloupes à la mer.

- Vous êtes sûre qu'il y a de l'or là dedans ? Demanda le marin en regardant l'île d'un air de doute.

- Oh oui… Un tas d'or… » répondit Elizabeth d'un ton désabusé.

_**Sur une île….**_

Barbossa poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant s'éloigner le Black Pearl. Même de là où il se trouvait il vit Jack lui faire un grand salut ironique et il serra les poings de colère.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre sale petite vermine ! »

Il lui sembla presque entendre le pirate rire et Barbossa donna un coup de botte rageur dans un galet. Débarqué de son propre navire ! SES hommes s'étaient mutinés… Tout ça parce que Sparrow avait raconté les circonstances de la fuite d'Elizabeth et semé les graines de la mutinerie chez ses hommes. Bow lui avait même craché au visage. Il lui avait dit qu'un homme capable de se laisser dominer par la bouche d'une simple femelle n'avait aucune place sur un navire. _Dominé. _Lui, Hector Barbossa ! Et par une femme en plus ! Alors que c'était faux ! Mais Sparrow avait bien su arranger son histoire … Et il avait eu beau expliquer qu'Elizabeth lui ayant donné la carte qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus aucune raison de la garder … Les autres ne l'avaient pas cru.

Barbossa laissa échapper un cri de rage avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire….

_**Île de la Muerta**_

Elizabeth regarda avec désespoir la caverne à demi ensevelie sous les flots. La moitié du butin jadis amassé par Barbossa se trouvait noyée .. Seul, le coffre aztèque surnageait. Un marin s'en approcha et Elizabeth frémit

« N'y touchez pas ! Cet or est maudit »

Deux ou trois hommes la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle et se penchèrent sur le coffre pour l'ouvrir

« Ceux qui prendront cet or seront devront quitter mon navire, déclara Elizabeth en désespoir de cause.

- Quel intérêt de naviguer avec un tel butin , ricana un marin

- Il y en a autant là bas… tenta Elizabeth en leur désignant la partie submergée par les flots.

- Mais celles là sont toutes prêtes à être emportées » répondit l'homme en plongeant une main avide dans le coffre .

Elizabeth sentit une vague nausée l'envahir alors qu'il fourrait une pleine poignée dans sa poche

« Pourquoi font-ils ça….

- C'est des pirates. Laisse les faire. Quoiqu'il leur arrive ensuite ça ne te concerne pas. Déclara Lee. Cherche plutôt ce que tu es venue chercher. Nous n'avons que quelques heures avant que la prochaine marée ne submerge l'île »

Elizabeth soupira et lança un dernier regard vers ceux qui remplissaient leurs poches.

« Alors ? La pressa Lee

- La Croix de Ponce Pilate. Répondit Elizabeth

- Ça j'avais compris… A quoi ressemble t'elle ? »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard navré

« Je ne sais pas…

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à demander je suppose ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps…Elle ne m'a guère laissé le …

- Ne le dis pas ou je te jure que je te tue » grinça Lee.

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire contrit

« Ça doit ressembler à une croix… »

Un soupir las salua sa supposition et Lee se dirigea vers la partie la plus instable de l'île.

« Je suppose qu'on doit ramasser tout ce qui ressemble à une croix,soupira t'il

- Oui c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire… »

_**Sur une île…**_

Barbossa se trompait en imaginant que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il le comprit en voyant Calypso se matérialiser devant lui.

« Hector…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On dirait que tu as subi un revers de fortune » se moqua Calypso.

Le pirate grinça des dents

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide…

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais fait voile vers la Muerta comme je te l'avais ordonné…

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! » pesta le pirate.

Calypso le considéra avec dureté

« Tu m'as menti Barbossa…

- Oh je t'en prie Calypso le temps où tu régnais sans partage et bel et bien envolé ! »

La nymphe trembla de rage

« Tu regretteras tes paroles Barbossa…. » prédit elle avant de disparaître.

_**Île de la Muerta**_

Exténuée, Elizabeth refit surface pour reprendre son souffle. Sous ses pieds, le sol s'effondra un peu plus tandis que des rochers dégringolaient des murs

« On dirait que la Muerta a choisi de couler définitivement aujourd'hui » pesta-t-elle.

Aussi épuisé qu'elle, Lee se rapprocha

« La marée monte de plus en plus vite…

- Je sais…

- Alors réfléchis … Tu dis que cette Calypso t'a fait chercher autre chose avant … Peut être que les deux sont liés…

- Je ne vois pas comment… » répondit Elizabeth avant de pousser en cri en sentant le sol s'effondrer sous elle.

La main de Lee la retint et il la hissa vers lui

« Réfléchis… Comment est-ce tison de glace ?

- Feu de Glace. Corrigea Elizabeth. C'est une pierre rouge … Au milieu d'un cristal. Les bords sont .. Acérés et … »

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement. Son regard se posa sur une pierre d'un bleu vif nichée dans la roche à quelques mètres d'eux…

« Quoi ? S'impatienta Lee.

- Je crois que c'est… ça.. »murmura Elizabeth en lui désignant la pierre

Lee grimaça

« Ca ne ressemble pas à une croix…

- Mais .. Elle est entourée de cristal… Et si je me rappelle bien… Le Feu de Glace était disposé à l'inverse… Si on .. Réunit les deux pierres… Elles formeront une croix…

- En admettant que tu ne trompes pas.

- Je ne me trompe pas » répondit Elizabeth.

Lee grommela quelques mots sur les intuitions féminines puis entreprit de nager jusqu'à la pierre. Elizabeth le suivit. Ils tentèrent d'extirper la pierre de la roche mais sans succès

« Elle est coincée…

- J'ai vu ! » Cria Lee.

L'homme jeta un regard inquiet en direction de l'eau qui montait puis vers Elizabeth

« Tu es sûre que c'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Oui… Tout correspond et .. Oh ! »

Le bras de Lee la retint

« La caverne est en train de s'effondrer » paniqua Elizabeth.

Lee regarda l'eau monter puis la pierre

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Elizabeth ? Cette pierre… Tu n'as pas menti … C'est vraiment ça qui compte le plus à tes yeux ?

- C'est Will ! Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu veux le sauver…

- C'est ma faute si Jones… c'est ma faute… » balbutia Elizabeth.

Une nouvelle secousse agita le sol et Lee la regarda

« Tu lui briseras le cœur…

- Je dois le sauver… »

Il sourit tristement et répondit

« Je sais comment obtenir la pierre…

- C'est vrai ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! »

Lee la fixa

« Le sol ne supportera pas nos deux poids… Retourne de l'autre côté pendant que je l'extrais

- Quoi .. Mais non dis moi comment faire et je ..

- Sans vouloir te vexer tu n'as pas assez de forces.. Obéis pour une fois »

Elizabeth le regarda avec hésitations

« Lee…

- Fais moi confiance. »

Elle frémit en voyant sur son visage la même détermination que celle qu'elle avait lue sur le visage de Norrington avant sa mort

« Lee … que comptes tu faire…

- Dépêche toi, je te rejoins avec la pierre

- Mais tu mens ! »

Lee soupira et oscilla, déséquilibré

« Va de l'autre côté. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux réussir… ALLEZ ELIZABETH TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX ! » hurla-t-il en la repoussant avec violence.

Elizabeth oscilla et recula avant de sauter de l'autre côté. Lee sourit

« Ne sois pas triste… Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici maintenant que Luan n'y est plus… » déclara-t-il.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de détresse et il s'arc bouta sur la paroi. La pierre céda avec un craquement sinistre et il la lança dans sa direction de toutes ses forces

« Réu… »cria-t-il la fin se perdant dans le fracas des pierres qui l'ensevelissaient.

Elizabeth poussa un cri d'horreur

« Lee ! »

Elle détourna le visage alors que le corps de l'homme disparaissait sous les décombres.

Sous ses pieds le sol se remit à trembler plus fort et elle se pencha pour ramasser la pierre qui gisait à quelques centimètres d'elle

« AUX CHALOUPES » hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle commença à courir. Elle sentit plusieurs fois le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds et retrouva la chaloupe avec soulagement

« Vite » ordonna-t-elle .

Derrière elle des hommes crièrent alors que l'île s'effondrait totalement, les poches débordant de pièces aztèques

« On y va . Ordonna-t-elle. Celui qui reste sur place… reste sur place »

Un silence salua ses paroles et elle s'empara des rames

« Allez ! »

()()

_**L'Empress**_

Elizabeth posa un regard embué sur ce qui avait été l'île de la Muerta.

« Je suis si désolée Lee… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point » murmura-t-elle.

Un clapotis se fit entendre derrière elle et Calypso déclara

« La Muerta a coulé….. as-tu réussi ? »

Elizabeth posa un regard las sur la pierre qu'elle serrait et se retourna

« J'ai la pierre.

- Mais ce n'est pas la Croix de Ponce Pilate » se moqua Calypso

Elizabeth sourit tristement

« Non en effet… Mais je suppose qu'une fois réunie avec le Feu de Glace elle formera une Croix.

- Tu es plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait… Susurra Calypso. Sais tu le nom de cette pierre ?

- Non et je m'en moque… Prenez la et respectez votre promesse, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- On la nomme la Glace de feu… Amusant non ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Calypso la toisa.

« Il existe un moyen de délivrer ce cher William avant son terme… »

Cette fois Elizabeth frissonna et se tourna vers elle

« Qu.. Quoi ?

- Je serais prête à le laisser partir en échange d'un.. Dernier service…

- Lequel ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Je veux que tu brises Barbossa…

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a manqué de respect… Brise le et tu retrouveras ton tendre époux. Un cœur contre un cœur…

- Mais.. C'est ..

- C'est ma condition. La coupa Calypso. A toi de voir si tu en es capable …. »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la nymphe avait déjà disparu, emportant avec elle la pierre. Pendant un instant Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire de la Croix de Ponce Pilate avant de renoncer. Elle s'en moquait …Le cœur lourd la jeune femme songea à la proposition de Calypso. Elle se souvint de la prison de Pavlov, de son mariage ….

« Capitaine ? a-t-on un cap ? » demanda un de ses hommes.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Le regard dans le vide elle revit Barbossa alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'il allait brûler l'Empress. Alors, elle soupira.

« Tortuga…

- Tortuga ? N'osa se réjouir l'homme secoué par le fait d'avoir vu la mort de près.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit … Nous devons trouver le Capitaine Barbossa » ajouta Elizabeth à mi voix.

**FIN**

_**Voilà… La quête de la Croix de Ponce Pilate est terminée…J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement mes reviewers : Poty qui fait l'effort de traduire cette fic pour la lire ! Un grand merci tout spécial à toi !Thanks a lot ! Mais aussi Sabryna, Microcosmos, Laura et Jonana . Merci de tout cœur à vous. Ainsi qu'à tour ceux qui ont lu l'histoire sans laisser de commentaires**_

_**Comme certains s'en doutent, cette histoire aura une suite … Une ultime suite qui débarquera d'ici quelques temps … Avant cela je change d'univers.. Pour ceux que cela intéresse vous pourrez découvrir prochainement La Contessa qui mettra Will en vedette ainsi que Négociation et persuasion …. ( oui j'ai toujours deux histoires en cours) Merci à vous et j'espère vous retrouver pour la dernière partie qui débutera dès que La Contessa sera finie ( oui désolée mais j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer entre deux séquelles )**_

_**A bientôt j'espère !**_


	11. Annonce

Coucou ! Je tenais juste à vous informer de la publication du prologue de la troisième ( et dernière ) fic de la saga : Le cœur d'un pirate

A bientôt


End file.
